Kokoro no Maho Magic of the Heart
by Kurama no Miko2003
Summary: ON ETERNAL HIATUS Things get interesting as a girl who moves to Domino finds out she possesses the unknown Eighth Millennium Item! Rating upped from PG for minor shounen-ai Bakura x Ryou . Please R&R!
1. Prologue Sayonara

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. At all. So, don't go 'round saying I'm claiming to, or other related whatnot. In other words, all you lawsuit- happy companies out there, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Not much, other than this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Not my first fic ever, just my first Yu-Gi-Oh one. There will be duels in here, and I have to say I'm going more off of the Dark Duel Stories GBC game in terms of format. For those of you who don't know, that means the alignment of the monsters now come into play. The deck that my OC's using will be mine from that game. I will make some improvements on the character's decks based on what I've seen from the anime, but that's about it. And all of you who read this fic, please review it. There are two possible endings for this fic: happy or sad. Your feedback will determine the outcome of the fic! Later!  
  
P.S.: Italics are thoughts; // . // are yami to hikari and / . / are hikari to yami communications. Malik/Marik will appear, but he may be a little OOC. Yami Bakura is just Bakura; Bakura Ryou is just Ryou. Yami Marik is just Marik and his hikari is Malik. I've only seen the dub, and well, I don't really know what normal Marik is like. Just Yami Marik. All monster stats will be shown as (attack/defense, alignment) and all card effects will occur according to DDS. Sorry, guys, but it's the only version of the game I know, so at least I'm sure it'll be accurate. And all monster power- ups will be shown as (starting attack/starting defense = new attack/new defense).  
  
Kokoro no Maho ~ Magic of the Heart By Kurama no Miko2003  
  
Prologue ~ Sayonara  
  
Mahoryu Sonomi was sitting at her desk, looking at the birthday card her aunt in Domino had sent her. Her birthday had been a few days ago, but it didn't matter. Her aunt owned a small gift shop, but she also sold individual Duel Monsters Cards, a business that was booming in all of Japan. She opened it, and it read:  
  
Dear Sonomi-chan,  
  
Happy Birthday! I know how much you love Duel Monsters, so I sent you a few cards I just got in! Hope you like them! Can't wait to see you when you move in with me!  
  
Love, Auntie Hinagiku  
  
Sonomi looked back in the envelope and gasped when she saw the cards, all of which were extremely rare and powerful. She slowly flipped through them, each one rarer than the previous. "Brain Control . . . Raigeki . . .Swords of Revealing Light . . . Megamorph . . .Dian Keto the Cure . . . Change of Heart . . . Black Luster Soldier . . . Cosmo Queen . . . and-" she could barely suppress a squeal of delight, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" She quickly went for her deck, removing nine weaker cards to include her brand new ones.  
  
As she thought of calling one of her few friends over to duel, the last part of the message in the card reminded her: she was moving to Domino. Her parents, both archaeologists, were going on a dig together for several months in Egypt and leaving her alone in the house was not an option. They decided that living with her Aunt Hinagiku was the best option. Not only was Aunt Hinagiku looking for help to maintain her shop, she also lived in Domino, the home of the best duelists in the world, Mutou Yuugi and Kaiba Seto to name a few. I don't want to leave my friends . . . but maybe this is the way to a new beginning. Maybe it'll explain the dreams to me. She had been having strange dreams about ancient Egypt for weeks; every time, it was different. The only thing that did not change was this figure with spiky hair in shadow dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh saying that he loved her. Or maybe the recent move and my parents going to that dig's getting to me. She sighed and picks up her cell phone and calls her best friend.  
  
"Minako-chan, my aunt just sent me my birthday present! Care to duel me for fun right now?" she excitedly asks. Minako was her best friend in school and was also quite into Duel Monsters. They were both hardcore duelists, beating everyone else in their school; there were few people who could defeat either girl.  
  
"Really? Good enough to beat that Cocoon of Evolution you always play?" she replies. "I live right next to you, so of course I'm coming. Are we dueling the old fashioned way or are we going to the arena?"  
  
"Definitely the arena. I've got to see the look on your face when you see what I've got!" she replies. "Meet me outside my house in a few minutes, 'kay? And, since I'm leaving tomorrow, care to duel in style?"  
  
"You got it, girl! I've changed my deck again, so I may as well see what you've got!" The two girls hang up and meet outside a few minutes later, dressed as their signature cards; Minako as the Dark Magician Girl, complete with hair and hat, and Sonomi as Mystical Sand, a female monster that wears a red robe with a yellow collar and rides on a broom.  
  
"So, do you wanna see them now or leave it as a surprise when I got in there and kick your sorry butt?" Sonomi asks her best friend.  
  
"I like surprises," Minako replies, "so let's just wait 'til we get there!"  
  
Sonomi pulls into the parking lot and makes her way into the biggest arena. A duel was already taking place there, but as the crowd noticed her and Minako's presence, they quickly made a path for them. "Excuse me, coming through! Duelist coming through!" The people in line recognized her voice as she made her way to the red side and cleared the way for her. "So, where's the end of the line? Don't want to cut anyone off."  
  
"Mahoryu Sonomi, right?" the kid next in line asks. She nods. "Here, take my spot. I've heard about you at school! You're amazing! I'd love to watch your duel and improve my own game!"  
  
"What about the people behind you? Sure they won't mind?" They all shook their heads. They all knew her by reputation as a duelist with mostly dragon and magician class cards. The duel that had been going was just finished, and both her and Minako stepped up to duel. "Alright, Minako- chan! Battle City Rules with a twist?" Her best friend nodded. Their "twist" was that the alignment of the creatures now mattered and that the loser doesn't have to fork over their rarest card. (AN: I've never really seen that matter in the show, but it matters in DDS. So, for those of you who don't know, here goes my little explanation of it. There are three groups of monsters. Superiority occurs within each group but not between each group. The first group is the divine creatures. They are the creatures that are summoned with rituals. In this case, Sonomi's deck has three: Black Luster Soldier, Cosmo Queen, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The second group contains these four alignments: dreams, shadow, light, and fiend. Light always beats fiend; shadow always beats light; dreams always beats shadow; and fiend always beats dreams and it goes around in a circle. It doesn't matter if the monster with the superior alignment has the weaker attack points, it still destroys the one with the inferior alignment; neither player loses life points. The last group contains these six alignments: pyro, forest, wind, earth, thunder, and aqua. Pyro always beats forest; forest always beats wind; wind always beats earth; earth always beats thunder; thunder always beats aqua; and aqua always beats pyro, and it goes around in a circle. It's tougher to duel this way, but it's also a whole lot more fun. So, all of the duels in this fic we be conducted this way. And there will be a slight change with regard to fusion. According to DDS, fusion can occur by simply placing two compatible monster cards on top of each other. In other words, Polymerization is not needed to fuse two monsters.)  
  
"Ready?" Minako shouts, shuffling her deck.  
  
"Ready," Sonomi replies, shuffling hers as well. "Begin!" The life point counter went up the 4000 LP and the arena fell silent.  
  
"So, I go first. I play a monster face down in the field and end my turn," Minako says. A spot in the arena glowed where the monster lay hidden.  
  
"Hmm . . . good first hand," Sonomi quietly says. She drew Swords of Revealing Light, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Skull Red Bird, Darkfire Dragon, and Cocoon of Evolution. "I play Swords of Revealing Light and play Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000, Forest) in defense mode!" Minako's facedown creature was revealed to be La Jinn the Mystic (1800/1000, Shadow). (AN: In DDS, it takes only 3 turns for Cocoon of Evolution to become Perfectly Ultimate, counting the turn it was played as a turn.)  
  
"Good move, protecting that cocoon of yours. I take it Swords of Revealing Light is a new card?" Minako replies, drawing a card. "I play another monster face down and lay down another card face down to end my turn."  
  
That last card she played is probably a trap card. Hmm . . . Fairy's Gift . . . I do have Beta the Magnet Warrior in my hand . . . "I play Skull Red Bird (1550/1200, Wind) in Defense Mode and swap my new Great Moth (2600/2500, Forest) into attack mode and end my turn." Skull Red Bird suddenly appeared with a screech. It was now Minako's turn.  
  
"You have no idea what I played, right? So of course, you don't attack. Typical," Minako replies. "I play another monster in defense mode and end my turn. Just one more turn and I'll be free to attack you."  
  
"You wish, don't forget, my Great Moth has evolved into Perfectly Ultimate (3500/3000, Forest)!" It was true; a giant moth was now on the field. "But I'm not done yet. I fuse Skull Red Bird and Darkfire Dragon (1500/1250, Pyro) to create Crimson Sunbird (2300/1800, Pyro)! Since fusion is not considered summoning a monster, I also play Fairy's Gift (1400/1000, Forest) and activate its special ability, raising my life points up to 5000. Now, my moth, attack one of her face down monsters!" The gigantic moth attacks one of the monsters, revealed to be another La Jinn the Mystic. The hologram shatters and the card was removed to the graveyard. Sonomi smirks, "Your turn. I can't attack with Crimson Sunbird 'til the next turn. You're safe for now."  
  
"I know, and after this turn, I'm free to attack you! I sacrifice one of my facedown monsters and play yet another monster in defense mode. Won't tell you which." The swords faded as Sonomi's Swords of Revealing Light ended.  
  
"Of course you won't," Sonomi replies, looking at the card she just drew. Hmmm . . . The terrain card Mountain. She looked at her monsters, an insect, a Winged-Beast, and a Magician. May as well. "I fuse Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600, Earth) with Fairy's Gift for Mystical Sand (2100/1700, Shadow)! And I also play Mountain and to increase the attack power of my Crimson Sunbird (2990/2340) by 30%! Attack La Jinn the Mystic!"  
  
"Not so fast! Activate Trap!" The trap card Minako had played was revealed: Acid Trap Hole. "You should know this one quite well, Sonomi- chan. Any attacking monster with less than 3000 attack points will be destroyed! And since your field-powered Crimson Sunbird has less than 3000, it's gone!" (AN: I know trap cards only last one turn in DDS. And I also know that the Acid Trap Hole card itself does something else. I know. I have it. But we're playing by mostly DDS rules, so that's what I'm sticking to.)  
  
"But I'm still not done! Perfectly Ultimate, attack La Jinn the Mystic!" This time, the genie was destroyed. "What now?"  
  
"Not done yet, that's for sure. I still haven't destroyed your LP yet! Besides, you should have attacked my facedown monster instead! I play Darkfire Dragon (1500/1250 = 1950/1625, Pyro) and Black Pendant to boost the power of the Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700 = 2500/2200) I played last turn! Dark Magician Girl, attack Mystical Sand! Darkfire Dragon, attack Perfectly Ultimate!" Both monsters were defeated. (AN: Remember, Darkfire Dragon's alignment is fire and Perfectly Ultimate's alignment is forest. You do the math.) Sonomi's LP fell down to 4600.  
  
"I'm not done yet; not by a long shot," Sonomi replies, drawing a card. Thank you deck! "I play a monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
"Can't compete with my juiced up Dark Magician Girl?" Minako replies. "I fuse Giant Rock Soldier with Darkfire Dragon for Stone Dragon (2000/2300 = 2600/2990, Earth)! I play Jirai Gumo (2200/100, Forest) in attack mode. Dark Magician Girl, attack the facedown monster!" The female magician zooms in to attack only to be repelled by Big Shield Gardna (100/2600, Earth). Minako's LP was now 3900.  
  
"Didn't think I'd play that, did you? And you lose 100 LP! I think it's safe to say you end your turn."  
  
"I swap Jirai Gumo in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Now, let's see . . . I play yet another monster in defense mode and end my turn." C'mon deck, pull through for me! Give me one of my divine creatures!  
  
"Hmm . . . I play yet another Black Pendant on Dark Magician Girl (2500/2200 = 3000/2800). I sacrifice Jirai Gumo and play Summoned Skull (2500/1200, Fiend)! Attack her facedown monster!" Dark Magician Girl attacks the monster, only to have it revealed as Wall of Illusion (1000/1850, Dreams). The female magician was destroyed.  
  
"Didn't think I'd played that monster, did you?"  
  
"Summoned Skull, attack Wall of Illusion!" The wall was destroyed. "I end my turn."  
  
Good draw . . . "I play Change of Heart! I get to control one of your monsters for the rest of the game . . . and of course, I'm choosing Stone Dragon." The dragon made its way to Sonomi's side of the arena. "Stone Dragon, attack Summoned Skull! And you lose another 100 LP!" (AN: I do believe Change of Heart was not permanent in the animé, but it's permanent in DDS. The one that lasts for one turn in DDS is Brain Control.)  
  
"It's not over yet . . . I play Harpie Lady (1300/1400 = 1690/1820, Wind) in attack mode! Attack Big Shield Gardna!" The defense monster was destroyed. "How's that?"  
  
"Good, but not good enough! Because I play Raigeki! All your monsters are destroyed!" Sonomi exclaims as a lightening bolt destroys Minako's Harpie Lady. The crowd simply stares in awe at the dueling friends. "Now, Stone Dragon, directly attack Minako's LP!" Minako's LP goes down to 1140. "I end my turn."  
  
"I play Soul of the Pure to recover 2000 LP and play Winged Dragon # 1 (1400/1200 = 1820/1560, Wind)! Winged Dragon, attack Stone Dragon!" Stone Dragon disappeared.  
  
Hmm . . . Brain Control . . . let's wait 'til the next turn. I've got enough LP left that I can afford to take a direct hit. Maybe I can draw something more powerful next turn. "I end my turn without playing a monster."  
  
"Giving up, Sonomi-chan? Winged Dragon, attack her life points directly!" Sonomi's LP goes down to 3200. "I end my turn."  
  
"I play Koumori Dragon (1500/1200 = 1950/1560, Fiend) in attack mode! Attack Winged Dragon!" Minako's LP was now down to 3010. "I end my turn."  
  
"I play a monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
Yes! Let's test out this little baby . . . "I play Brain Control and take over your facedown monster!" It was Maiden of the Moon (1500/1300, Dreams) "Get ready, Minako-chan, 'cause here's one of the brand spankin' new monsters my aunt gave me for my birthday. I sacrifice both Koumori Dragon and Maiden of the Moon to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800 = 5850/4940, Divine)! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack her life points directly!" Minako's LP were brought down to zero. "Good duel, Minako- chan!" Sonomi shouts as she was being lowered from her spot. There were many cheers from the audience, most of which were in awe of the summoning of one of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters.  
  
"Your aunt gave you that card and several other for you birthday?" Minako says as the pair walked out. There were more than just a few whispers in Sonomi's direction as people recognized her as the possessor of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon card.  
  
"Yep. Still, dunno if I'm ready to move yet. Domino's a tough town . . . dunno if I'll even be at the top," Sonomi sighs. "I mean, I'm going to be going to the same school as elite duelists like Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yuugi."  
  
"Don't worry about it! Just don't forget whenever you're dueling, I'm always going to be there right by your side. Here, as a token of our friendship, I'll give you my Dark Magician Girl. You'll always remember me whenever you're dueling with it, 'kay?" Minako says, taking the card out from her deck.  
  
"But Minako-chan! It's one of your best monsters!" Sonomi replies, unlocking the door to her car.  
  
"Don't worry, I have another copy of the card. This way, it'll be like our decks are always connected."  
  
"Thanks, Minako-chan! And in return, here; I'm giving you one of my copies of Mystical Sand. Now our decks are truly connected. What do you say to some ice cream? I heard there's a new place that just opened downtown."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"So, want to know what else my aunt gave me other than the new cards I played in our match?"  
  
"How many did she give you?"  
  
"Nine; I now have Dian Keto the Cure, Cosmo Queen, Black Luster Soldier, and Megamorph in my deck as well."  
  
"Wow . . . your aunt sure knows what cards you wanted. I'm sure that you'll be unbeatable when you get to Domino! You must email me everyday and tell me who you've been dueling! Promise?" They had reached the ice cream shop.  
  
"Definitely! C'mon, what flavor do you want? My treat since you lost the duel."  
  
"Hmm . . . I'll have a Rainbow Sherbet."  
  
"How may I help you?" the clerk asks, smiling.  
  
"We'll have two Rainbow Sherbet cones, please."  
  
"That'll be $4.50."  
  
"Here," Sonomi replies, taking out a five. "Keep the change."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Later that night, Sonomi checked to make sure everything was packed, including all of her Duel Monsters Cards. She sighed; tomorrow, she will have to move to a whole new place, meet new people, go to a whole new school, and maybe, just maybe, get an answer to her dreams. 


	2. Chapter 1: Brand New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Brand New Home  
  
Sonomi woke up the next morning feeling a bit depressed. She looked at the clock; it read 9 o'clock. Aunt Hinagiku would be there in a few hours to pick her up and help her move. She slowly walked over to her student desk, taking her deck out of her belt carrying case. Flipping through the cards, she realized that she had not dreamed that she now owned some of the rarest cards in all of Duel Monsters. She silently takes out one of the copies she had of Black Dragon Jungle King and slips in the Dark Magician Girl card that Minako gave her the day before. I still have a little while . . . I think I'll call Minako on her cell.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" came the sleepy reply.  
  
"Gomen Minako-chan! Did I wake you?"  
  
"You did, but that's alright."  
  
"Care to come with me for a walk? I still have some time before Auntie Hinagiku comes to get me," Sonomi replies.  
  
"Alright; I'll be out in half an hour. Wouldn't miss going out on a morning stroll 'round the neighborhood with my best friend one last time."  
  
Half an hour later, the girls were walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the sunshine, light breeze, and the fresh air. "So, Sonomi-chan, what're going to do once you get there? I mean, doesn't school start tomorrow?"  
  
"Un!" Sonomi replies. "I think I'll get there early and see if I can't slip in a duel or two. May as well . . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Don't get depressed, Sonomi! You'll make friends in no time! Besides, it's just the beginning of the year! I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."  
  
"You're right, Minako. Hey, let's go back to my house and help me plan strategies to use with my improved deck! I've got the monsters in there, but I still need to incorporate them into my strategy."  
  
"Good idea, now we're onto something! C'mon, I'll race ya!" Minako shouts, turning around.  
  
"Minako-chan! No fair! Wait up!" Sonomi shouts, laughing as she runs to catch up to her friend.  
  
Several hours later, the pair had decided that with the right hand, Sonomi could most certainly beat just about any duelist in as few as three turns. And that they were quite hungry. Their hunger was easily fixed when Sonomi's mother made the Duel Monsters fanatics a plate of sandwiches. Just as the pair finished going through the last strategy (and sandwich!), the doorbell rang. Sonomi's mother opens the door to see that it was Hinagiku.  
  
"Sonomi-chan!"  
  
"Auntie Hinagiku! I love the cards you gave me!"  
  
"I most certainly agree," Minako replies. "She creamed me with them yesterday."  
  
"Ah, you must Minako! Sonomi's told me a lot about you. Here, I have a card you might want. It should go well with your deck, especially Dark Magician Girl." Hinagiku replies, handing Sonomi a foiled card.  
  
"The Dark Magician?!" Minako exclaims. "You're giving it to me?"  
  
"Of course, you're Sonomi's best friend; it's my way of saying thank you. Now, I'm sure you know why the Dark Magician goes with the Dark Magician Girl, considering that Sonomi tells me you are just a big Duel Monsters fanatic as she is," Hinagiku replies.  
  
"Yes . . . Dark Magician Girl's special ability to increase 300 points in both attack and defense when the Dark Magician is sent to the graveyard; she also gains 500 attack and defense points if Dark Magician is in my hand," Minako recites. (AN: That last bit with the 500 attack and defense point increase is actually Dark Magician Girl's special ability from DDS. Figured I'd just throw it in there anyway even though I have no idea if this is true for the card game.)  
  
"You are a fanatic," Hinagiku replies. "Sonomi, ready?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go upstairs and get my stuff. Care to help me, Minako?"  
  
"Sure!" The pair rushes upstairs, slowly coming down with a series of suitcases. "Sonomi-chan, what did you put in here, bricks?"  
  
"Nope, half of it's my clothes, but I think the other half are my spare Duel Monsters cards. My deck didn't get this good without me buying quite a few booster packs."  
  
"No doubt," Minako replies, carefully carrying the suitcase down.  
  
"Bye, Minako-chan," Sonomi says, giving her friend a hug. "I'll miss you! I'll keep you in mind!"  
  
"Me too . . . remember the Dark Magician Girl! She'll always remind you that I'm always there, so duel your best out there!"  
  
"Thanks, Minako-chan! I'll send you an email tomorrow after school! And don't you forget about Mystical Sand! We'll always stick together!"  
  
"Be careful, Sonomi-chan! Your father and I will email you from the site everyday," her mother says as Sonomi got in the front seat next to her aunt. They loaded her suitcase in her aunt's car; Sonomi waved to her best friend and her mother as her aunt drove off.  
  
Somewhere during the long drive to Domino, Sonomi fell asleep and had another dream.  
  
~ In her dream ~  
  
"Sonomi, I love you, but we can't be together! There are too many people out to kill me and for your sake, I can't let anyone know we're together!" It was the spiky-haired pharaoh again and, as usual, his entire body was shaded in black. Only his clothing, a red cloak, (AN: Is it red? Correct me if I'm wrong.) a white linen wrap around his waist, and a necklace with an upside down pyramid pendant was in color.  
  
For the first time, she heard herself respond. "But, Yami-sama . . . but what about my feelings? I don't care if I'm in danger; I just want to be with you!"  
  
"But don't you realize that the simple fact you're the daughter of a disgraced High Court Magician? Your revelation of your father's fraudulent ways should have sent you into the streets!"  
  
"Can't you change that as Pharaoh? The people cannot oppose your actions!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sonomi, my love, but I can't. So, from this day onwards, I'm assigning you to the kitchen as a chef for Priest Seto. Do this as the last thing for me." He tilts his head up to give her a quick kiss on the lips as he swept out from the room, not looking back.  
  
"H-hai, Yami-sama," she quietly whispers as she falls to her knees and cries.  
  
~ End dream ~  
  
"Sonomi-chan, Sonomi-chan!" Hinagiku says, shaking the girl awake.  
  
"Huh?" she says, rubbing her eyes. That dream seemed so real! What's going on?! Am I losing it, or are these memories of my past life? Sonomi was always fascinated with the idea of reincarnation, and had read that dreams could be memories form a past life. (AN: Dunno if it's true, but I do know dreams are sometimes premonitions.)  
  
"We're here. Welcome to your new home, Domino City! This is my shop right here," Hinagiku says, parking her car. "Why don't you take the keys and take a look inside. I live above the shop." Sonomi excitedly grabs the keys from her aunt and runs in for a look. Inside, amongst the greeting cards and figurines was a small section just for Duel Monsters. Sonomi excitedly started examining the cards on display for individual sale.  
  
"Sugoi . . . I didn't know Auntie Hinagiku has such good cards for sale here," Sonomi mused. Among the more common cards, there was the Dark Magician, Magician of Black, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Seiyaryu, and Living Arrow.  
  
"Good cards, aren't they?" Hinagiku says from behind.  
  
"Wow, where did you get these?"  
  
"I just open a few of the booster packs with every shipment. Most of the common ones just sit here, so I often throw them in with the duelists who come in here to buy the rarer cards. Since the prices aren't really set for the rarer cards, there's a lot of bargaining here. I was thinking, since you're such a fanatic, maybe you could help me run this small part of the shop."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, just a few days after school. I'll let you have the weekends off, unless I really need you here. And I'll also pay you $6 an hour for it."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"But promise me you'll save up that money for college, 'kay? Although with your dueling skills, I don't think you'll have to. You could just duel your way to a scholarship. Domino University has a competition once a year for scholarships. Winner gets a full ride scholarship, second and third place gets a half tuition scholarship."  
  
"Really? But I'm going to have really tough competition. Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yuugi are the same age I am!"  
  
"True, but Kaiba Seto also runs Kaiba Corp. He has more than enough money for college. You still have a chance. Besides, you can't possibly tell me that your birthday present didn't help you," Hinagiku replies with a smile. "I do seem to remember Minako saying you creamed her with them."  
  
"That's true . . . but I did get lucky; I managed to draw Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and had Brain Control in my hand at the time."  
  
"It's not all luck, my dear. You trusted your deck, didn't you? You remember what your parents told you about Duel Monsters' origins. The monsters were real at one point in time. Trust your deck and your dueling skills. You're a much better duelist than you think. I think what you're lacking is confidence here," Hinagiku replies, pointing at Sonomi's heart.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now, why don't we unpack and then go somewhere for dinner?"  
  
"Okay!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Duel Monsters and School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah . . .  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Duel Monsters and School  
  
Sonomi woke up the next morning, feeling rested. No dreams about ancient Egypt haunted her that night, and she woke up feeling refreshed. She found her new school uniform lying on her desk and quickly made sure she packed everything in her backpack before going to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. I hope today will turn out well . . . Looking at her reflection, she remembered what her aunt said the previous night. "You're a much better duelist than you think. I think what you're lacking is confidence here." Taking her brush, she slowly brushed the tangles out from her long, raven black hair. Hmm . . . what should I do with my hair today? Maybe just leaving it like this is fine.  
  
"Sonomi-chan! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Coming!" Running back to her bedroom for her backpack, she checks one last time her deck was in there before running to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Now, the shop doesn't open for another hour, so I can walk you to school this morning. We'll be there half an hour early, but I think you'll be okay. Besides, I've heard from some of my customers that many of the students there arrive as early as an hour before school just so they could duel each other."  
  
"Itedekimasu!" Sonomi says before scarfing her breakfast.  
  
"You're hungry this morning," Hinagiku replies, eating a piece of toast.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sonomi and her aunt were well on their way to her new school. Sonomi paused when she saw the number of students there playing duel monsters. Of course, since Kaiba Corp. was run from Domino, everyone was dueling with the latest model duel disc that Kaiba Seto had invented.  
  
"Wow . . .there's Kuriboh, and over there's Alligator's Sword!"  
  
"Here, Sonomi-chan. I think you'll want this," Hinagiku replies, taking out a package from a bag she was carrying. "Call this a welcome present from me." Sonomi carefully undid the wrapping and found a brand new duel disc inside.  
  
"Thank you Auntie Hinagiku!" Sonomi exclaims, throwing her arms around her aunt. "I'll treasure it!"  
  
"Go on, put it on. I'm sure there's someone there who'll want to duel you," Hinagiku replies, returning the hug. "I need to get back to the shop. I'll see you after school."  
  
"See you later!" Sonomi shouts as she eagerly walks in the school gates, putting on the duel disc. A few moments later, a guy with pointy brown hair walks up to her. From the way he wore a duel disc with a deck in it, she assumed he wanted to duel her.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Mahoryu Sonomi. I just moved here yesterday to live with my aunt," she politely replies. "I take it you play Duel Monsters?"  
  
"In Domino, you've got to be crazy if you don't. I'm Honda," Honda replies. "Since my friends aren't here, why don't we duel? I'll introduce you to them when they get here. Since you're new here, you set the rules."  
  
"Okay! We'll go by Battle City Rules, but with a twist."  
  
"A twist?"  
  
"Yes; it's how my best friend and I play back home. We'll take the alignment of the monsters into account. Ever played it that way?"  
  
"A few times."  
  
"Good, so I don't need to explain it. Alright, ready?"  
  
"Ready." They both shot their hologram projectors into four different corners, forming an arena. "Ladies first."  
  
Hmm . . . I know! "I play Mystical Elf (800/2000, Light) in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Good monster . . ." Honda replies, looking at his hand, "I play a monster facedown and end my turn."  
  
Excellent! "I fuse Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600, Earth) with Mystical Elf for Mystical Sand (2100/1700, Shadow). Since fusion doesn't count as summoning a monster, I can also summon Faith Bird (1500/1100, Light) onto the field. I play Mountain to raise the attack power of my Faith Bird (1950/1430)! Faith Bird, attack the facedown monster!" The monster was revealed to be Turu-Purun (450/500, Aqua). "Your turn." Some of the people not dueling were now watching this duel with interest. It was not everyday that a person uses fusion without using Polymerization. In order to fuse without using the magic card, the duelist must know what monsters were compatible; otherwise, all that happens is that the previously played monster gets replaced by the monster that was just played on top of it.  
  
"I play another facedown monster and end my turn."  
  
Hmm . . . who to play next? I know . . . "I fuse Darkfire Dragon with Faith Bird for Crimson Sunbird (2300/1800 = 2990/2340, Pyro)! And I also play a monster facedown in defense mode. Now, Mystical Sand, attack his facedown monster!" It was the Unhappy Maiden (0/100, Light), which was quickly destroyed. "Your turn again, Honda."  
  
"I play Ameba (300/350, Aqua) in attack mode! Attack Crimson Sunbird!" The fiery bird, which looks more like a large red chicken with even larger wings, was destroyed. (AN: Ever seen the pic for this card? It seriously looks like a chicken.)  
  
"The monster I played last turn was Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000, Forest)! And it has now evolved into Great Moth (2600/2500, Forest)! Great Moth, attack Ameba!" The moth attacks the ameba, bringing Honda's LP down to 1750. "Now, Mystical Sand, finish him off! Attack his life points directly!" And Honda's LP counter ran down to zero. "Good duel. I won't take your rarest card; I've already got more cards than I know what to do with."  
  
"Wow, that was some loss," a blond haired guy says, walking up to Honda.  
  
"So you saw?"  
  
"We all did, Honda," said a brown haired girl. Standing next to her was a boy that appeared to be no older than ten with a familiar pyramid pendant around his neck. Sonomi, however, recognized the small duelist in an instant.  
  
"Aren't you Mutou Yuugi, winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournaments?" The small duelist nodded. "I'm Mahoryu Sonomi. I just moved here yesterday. My parents are archaeologists, so they're off on a dig in Egypt for several months, so they decided I should live here with my aunt."  
  
"Yes, and these are my friends, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda, who you dueled, Ryou, and Malik" he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," she replies.  
  
"It's not everyday I see someone fuse monsters without using Polymerization," Yuugi replies. "You must have spent hours working experimenting."  
  
"I did," she replies, nodding. "Care for a friendly duel? My aunt gave me some cards for my birthday and I wanted to see how well they fit into my deck." Before Yuugi could respond, Kaiba walks up.  
  
"I'll duel you. Forget those him and his loser friends," he replies.  
  
"So, I guess what they say about the head of Kaiba Corp. is right," Sonomi replies.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"That he's a jerk who cares for no one but himself, a genius programmer, but acts like he's got one huge massive pole stuck up his ass," she replies, earning a few snickers from Jounouchi and Honda. "And I will accept your challenge. Same rules as the ones I used with Honda-san. Battle City, but with a twist. Alignment now matters. I'm sure a duelist such as yourself will know exactly what I mean. Loser forks over rarest card. And mine will be one you want. It's this." She takes the top card off her deck, revealing one of the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters.  
  
"That's-"  
  
"That's right, Kaiba-san. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Yuugi couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"You have the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?! It's one of the rarest cards ever! How did you get a hold of it?" Yuugi exclaims.  
  
"My aunt gave it to me for my birthday. So, I'd rather win this duel and keep it."  
  
"It doesn't matter. If you can't summon it, it's as good as mine!" Kaiba replies.  
  
"We'll see. I'll let you cut my deck, so you know I'm not cheating." Sonomi hands Kaiba her deck after placing the rare card back in the deck. Kaiba shuffles the deck and cuts it, wordlessly returning the deck to its owner. "Ready?"  
  
"Why don't you go first. After all, you're a girl." (AN: Both Kaiba and Yuugi don't have their God Cards at all, so Kaiba's best will still be the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And Kaiba fans may not want to read this next bit . . . I personally don't like Kaiba all that much, so he's losing this one.)  
  
"Don't blame me when you lose," Sonomi replies, looking at her hand. Perfect! Thank you Minako-chan for working with me on those strategies! "I play Castle of Dark Magic (1200/2500 = 1560/3250, Shadow) in defense mode! Its special power allows me to cover my end of the field with darkness, not allowing you to see where my monsters will be! On top of that, my castle also gets a power boost, since the field is now changed into Yami!"  
  
"Wow, didn't that guy at Duelist Kingdom use this card?" Honda asks.  
  
"He did; this won't be easy for Kaiba. He won't know where her monsters are coming from. And the darkness also boosts the power of magician and fiend class monsters, while weakening the power of fairy class monsters," Yuugi replies.  
  
// Heh, I'd love to see Kaiba squirm his way out of this one, Aibou. //  
  
"Your move, Kaiba-san."  
  
"I play a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn," the CEO grudgingly replies.  
  
Fairy's Gift . . . Excellent! "I play Fairy's Gift (1400/1000 = 1820/1300, Forest)! Its special power allows me to regain 1000 LP. I end my turn."  
  
"I sacrifice my facedown monster and summon Invitation to a Daydream (1500/1800 = 1950/2340, Dreams)! Its special power puts your Fairy's Gift to sleep for one turn. Invitation to a Daydream, attack the castle!" The castle was destroyed. Kaiba smirks. "Your turn."  
  
"You may have destroyed the castle, but I'm nowhere near done yet." Sonomi looks down at her hand. Fusion for Mystical Sand is useless for the time being. I know! "I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack me for three turns, but that's not all! I play Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000, Forest) in defense mode! Your move, Kaiba-san."  
  
"In exactly three turns, that cocoon will be a moth!" Yuugi exclaims.  
  
// I've seen this combo before . . . //  
  
/ Really? Maybe she's from your past! /  
  
"Gr . . . I play another monster facedown in defense mode and switch Invitation to a Daydream into defense mode as well. Your turn." The cocoon now hatched to show Great Moth (2600/2500, Forest).  
  
Darkfire Dragon . . . hmm . . . this could get interesting. "I fuse Alpha the Magnet Warrior with Fairy's Gift for Mystical Sand! I play Faith Bird (1500/1100, Light) in attack mode! Attack the facedown monster!" It turned out the facedown monster was Hitotsu-me Giant (1200/1000, Fiend). "Great Moth, attack Invitation to a Daydream!" The moth made short work of the Dreams monster. "Good job, Great Moth! Your move."  
  
"I play monster facedown in defense mode and play Change of Heart!" Great Moth migrated over to Kaiba's side of the field. "Now, Great Moth, attack Mystical Sand!" 500 LP were removed, leaving Sonomi with 4500 LP.  
  
Hmm . . . Cosmo Queen. In this field, she'd get a field power bonus. Let's try out that little strategy Minako-chan and I came up with. "That's it? You haven't seen anything yet. I've drawn a good card," Sonomi replies, smirking. "I know you won't surrender, so just watch and be a good sport when you lose. I play the magic cards Change of Heart and Brain Control! I take control of both of your monsters!" The other monster was revealed to be Battle Ox (1700/100, Forest). "I now sacrifice them both to summon Cosmo Queen (2900/2450 = 3770/3185, Divine)!" All around them, the entire school stood in awe as they saw Sonomi summon Cosmo Queen. A blue-skinned female magician in long robes with her hair held up with a futuristic golden hairpin appeared on the field. "As you no doubt know, Cosmo Queen is a Magician class monster and gets a 30% field power bonus! Now, Cosmo Queen, wipe out the rest of his life points!"  
  
"Wow, Kaiba-san lost!" someone said.  
  
"How did she get those rare cards?"  
  
"Good duel, Kaiba-san," Sonomi replies, smiling. "And keep your Blue Eyes. Wouldn't want to rob one of the world's best duelists of his best card."  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Jounouchi exclaims. "Where did you learn to duel like that? The only one here who's ever beaten Kaiba was Yuugi! You're the second person to have ever done that!"  
  
"I just taught myself. I also lost many duels before I really started to get a feel for deck building," Sonomi replies. "But it did help that my best friend helped me . . ." her voice trailed off as she thought about Minako-chan.  
  
"I know what you mean," Yuugi replies. "If it weren't for them, I'd never make it through the tournaments." Just then, the bells chimed. "That's the bell. The teachers here don't like it if we're late. What class are you in?"  
  
"Uh, 2B, I think," Sonomi replies, removing her duel disc and placing it in her backpack.  
  
"Great! That's our class! Come with us!" Yuugi replies. (AN: I have no idea if it's accurate. Someone tell me if I'm wrong.) As she walked through the halls, whispers followed her. Everyone was whispering about how she possessed some of the rarest cards in Duel Monsters and how she managed to beat Kaiba. Some were speculating she cheated, but she was used to the whispers. Before she got the hang of the game, it used to be people whispered about how she always won without strategy, even after she beat the best duelist there, who was several years her senior. But since then, people had gotten used to her, and she was hailed as a brilliant duelist and a pretty girl. She mentally sighed as she enters the classroom and introduces herself to the teacher. She really missed her old school and its familiarity.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Mahoryu Sonomi and I just moved here yesterday," she says greeting the teacher.  
  
"Good morning Mahoryu-san. Good duel outside this morning. Don't think I've ever seen that one summoned on the school grounds." Sonomi flushed. "Didn't realize just how many people were watching, did you? Your aunt called me, figuring you'd get yourself into a duel and would forget to come introduce yourself. Why don't you sit over there with Mutou-san and his friends? You seem to have become acquainted with him already."  
  
"Thank you, sensei." She quickly moved to the seat the teacher directed her to and got out her notebook and pencils.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us just this year. I believe most of you know whom I'm referring to, no thanks to her display of Duel Monsters skills this morning." Sonomi flushed again as she stood up. "This is Mahoryu Sonomi. Now then, I will begin with role call and get on with today's lesson." 


	4. Chapter 3: The Millennium Heart

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah . . .  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The Millennium Heart  
  
This isn't so bad, Sonomi thought as the final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. I managed to fit in. She sighed, carefully weaving her way through the crowd. It's not the same as home, but it's still manageable. I wonder, though. Mutou-san's necklace looks a lot like the one that pharaoh in my dream wears. I wonder if that's coincidence.  
  
"So, you're new girl," a voice behind her says. She whirls around, not recognizing the voice. It was Bakura, but different. There was something not right about his aura, as though it was the same person in body, but not spirit. Bakura walked closer, as though he was inspecting her. Looking down, she saw that he wore another necklace with a pendant that resembled a dream catcher, but instead of a web inside the ring, it was a pyramid with an eye that was identical to Yuugi's pendant. "I thought I recognized you. You're that pathetic servant girl the Pharaoh and that High Priest of his fell in love with. I thought I recognized the style. Mahoryu . . . magic dragon . . . interesting that your deck would reflect your past life."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean by all this? And what's wrong with you, Bakura-san?" Sonomi asks, baffled.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? All the better, I suppose," he replies.  
  
"Get away from her, tomb raider!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Pharaoh himself. Don't you recognize her?" Pharaoh? But isn't that Mutou-san? But, like Bakura-san, there's something different . . . I can't place it . . . but it's like he's familiar . . .  
  
"Mutou-san?"  
  
// Aibou, do you know her? //  
  
/ No, not at all. /  
  
"Quit fooling around. I don't know her, nor does my hikari. If you're here to duel me, then get that pathetic deck of yours out and duel me. Otherwise, leave."  
  
"I'm surprised you wouldn't remember her, but then again, you were sealed in that puzzle before she died," Bakura continues, running a finger down Sonomi's cheek. Puzzle? Wait a minute . . . this is familiar . . . A sudden surge of flashbacks flooded Sonomi's brain.  
  
"My lord, here is the High Court Sorcerer's daughter." The guard roughly pushed the shackled girl onto the floor, forcing her to bow before the pharaoh.  
  
"P-please! I didn't know about my father's dealings! I had no idea!" She looked straight into the pharaoh's eyes, tears of desperation surrounding her own. Ignoring her plea, the pharaoh stands up, and - to Sonomi's surprise - she could see him.  
  
"Since it has been decided that the High Court Sorcerer and all members of his immediate family are to be labeled as disgraced for the rest of their lives, I hereby sentence you to work as a servant in this palace until the day you die! You shall begin your sentence as a scullery maid. Escort her to the kitchen!"  
  
"W-what happened?" Sonomi asks, opening her eyes. She looks around to see that she was in the infirmary; Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, and Yuugi were there.  
  
"You collapsed," Yuugi replies. Sonomi sits up, looking at closely at Yuugi. He closely resembled the pharaoh in her vision. Before she could say anything, a golden glow suddenly surrounded her, and a new presence took over Sonomi's body. Her body suddenly grabbed Yuugi by the neck. My hands . . . they just moved on their own!  
  
"Yami-sama, you abandoned me! You forced me to work for that no good priest! Today, I shall have my revenge!" In an instant, the eye on Yuugi's pendant glowed and once again, a different Yuugi took over.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he asks.  
  
"After all this time, you don't remember me? Damn Ra! I'm the High Court Sorcerer's daughter! The very girl you sentenced to work in your palace . . . and then fell in love with . . . and then abandoned because of some unwritten rule of society!" Yami's eyes widen, recognition finally sinking in.  
  
"Y-you can't be!"  
  
"I sure as hell am! This girl has no idea I've been a part of her since birth! For, you see, the day they sealed you within that Puzzle, I cast a spell. I would be reincarnated to exact my revenge upon you when the puzzle finds its rightful owner!" The glow suddenly solidified in front of her chest. A golden heart, no bigger than a fist, with a mismatched pair of wings was formed. One was an angel's wing, but the other was that of the devil's. The eye that decorated all Millennium Items appeared in the center. "And there's more. In order to survive until then, I created an eighth Millennium Item. I call it the Millennium Heart." My dreams . . . they were real!  
  
Just then, the door slammed open; Bakura and Marik came running in. The pointers around the ring around Bakura's neck pointed directly at the heart in Sonomi's hands. "The Ring; it's pointing to that heart in her hands!" Bakura shouts, gaze following the Ring's pointers.  
  
"If it isn't the Tomb Raider and the Tomb Guardians themselves . . . perfect timing . . . you've just come to witness the Pharaoh's trip to the Shadow Realm! And for your previous insult, Bakura, you shall go with him!"  
  
"Wait! If what you say is true, than why don't you try to work it out?" Anzu asks, desperate to prevent Yami from being sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"You're really naive, Anzu. He left me alone . . . ordered me to cook for that priest of his. I believe he's also returned . . . as Kaiba Seto. You have no idea what I went through at that bastard's hands. He hated Yami- sama, but never showed his true colors until the end. He abused me to keep me quiet; he never cared for me. He knew the situation; he used that to his advantage, always saying that it was either Yami-sama or me who got hurt, that the decision was mine to make. I was a fool thinking that if I let him have his way with me, that Yami-sama would be safe. Of course, to the rest of the kingdom, it would appear that he loved me. He constantly called me to his quarters at night, often not letting me leave until morning. Of course, he never hit me anywhere that was not covered. It'd be too easy to let up the act." A stray tear trickled down her face. "So I secretly stole into Seto's treasury and stole enough gold to create this pendant. Making it was no problem; with my sorcery it was simple enough."  
  
"When we tested you for powers in the palace, you tested negative!" Yami interrupts, remembering the whole story.  
  
"Yes, but you see, it was because I made it so. I had a way with hiding my powers; even my father was fooled. No one knew my secret even after I died. After they sealed your soul into that Puzzle, Seto had nothing to hold over me. But he thought he'd broken my will; he was wrong. I killed him and then cast a spell that would hide this item and my soul within until the time was right. And the time is now." The heart suddenly glowed again, and Sonomi appeared. She instantly put herself between Yami and the spirit. The other three yami in the room were flabbergasted. Sonomi had been taken over by the spirit of a Millennium Item for no longer than an hour and she already figured out how to get herself out of the Item's soul room.  
  
"Wait! Stop! Please . . . Don't send him to the Shadow Realm, wherever that is! Give him a second chance!"  
  
"There are no second chances for people like him. He sent me to hell the day he ordered me to work for that bastard of a priest! The only thing that kept me alive was revenge!"  
  
"But is this what you truly want? In your heart of hearts, spirit, is this what you want? I know this isn't it . . . I can tell . . . you can't hide it from me . . . your soul room tells me the truth . . . " In an instant the spirit broke down in tears and went back inside the Heart in a flash of gold. Sonomi sank to the ground, weary. It was not easy getting herself out of the Soul Room, but she did manage before the spirit did something she would regret. "Perhaps re-introductions are necessary," Sonomi suggested with a weak smile. A loop of leather suddenly appeared and wound itself around a loop at the top of the heart and settled itself around her neck.  
  
"Indeed, it would be necessary," Yuugi replies. / Coming out, Yami? /  
  
// I need time to think. //  
  
"It seems as though Yami would rather pine in his soul room. He's- "  
  
"The Pharaoh of Egypt. I know. My dreams told me that much. But as for those two, who are they? The spirit mentioned something about one of them as a Tomb Raider and the other as a Tomb Guardian?"  
  
"Yes, the spirit of the Millennium Ring that Ryou wears is a thief. He used to raid tombs for treasure. The spirit of Malik's Millennium Rod is a Tomb Guardian."  
  
"Logical. So, do they have names?"  
  
"Yes, Bakura and Marik. What about yours?"  
  
"Let me ask her." / Spirit? Mutou-san would like to know your name. /  
  
// Let them call me . . . Sonomi. //  
  
/ You-you share my name? /  
  
// Yes . . . for you see . . . there is no coincidence in the naming of any possessor of a Millennium Item. They are often unknowingly named after the spirits of the Item they possess. In this case, your parents named you after me. //  
  
"She says her name is Sonomi." (AN: From here on, the Spirit of the Millennium Heart will be referred to as Yami Sonomi to prevent confusion.)  
  
"Well, tell her it was, uh, interesting meeting her." Suddenly, the Heart glowed and Yami Sonomi appeared. She was identical to Sonomi, as expected, but there was something different about her all the same. She had stopped masking her power, and it radiated from her, causing the skirt she wore as a part of the school uniform to slightly billow around her. While Sonomi's green eyes were that of an innocent, happy, mature teenager, her Yami's were those of one who sealed off her soul to the world to keep herself safe. They were sublimely beautiful, the same shade of emerald green, but they simultaneously shot ice and pain into all that looked directly into them. She placed both hands on Yugi's shoulders and looked into his innocent ruby eyes.  
  
"Yes, and tell Yami-sama that he cannot undo what he has already done; forgiveness is not an option. He gave up what we had for a foolish reason and it has hurt me in so many ways that even time itself cannot completely heal me." She disappears back into the Heart without another word. Yami took over in an instant, but it was too late. Sonomi was asleep, and Yami Sonomi would not come out on her own.  
  
"W-what happened?" Ryou asks from the door.  
  
"Ryou, your Yami took over again," Malik replies, wasting no time to explain the events of the past half hour.  
  
Sonomi found herself in front of the spirit's soul room. She put a hand up to knock, but the door opened on its own. Within, her dark half was sitting on her bed, crying her heart out. Reaching into her pocket, Sonomi pulls out her handkerchief and offers it to the sobbing spirit. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Iie; even all that's happened, I want to forgive him, but I can't!" the spirit replies, wiping her tears. Sonomi sits down next to the spirit and envelops her in a hug.  
  
"Come here, crying by yourself only makes it worse. What you need is a friend. I don't blame you for doing what you did; I'd do the same thing myself. Perhaps it would have been easier for you if you had a friend. Friends are always there for each other; I know I never would have made it without Minako-chan. So, what do you say? Will you be my friend?"  
  
"Y-you'd be my friend, just like that?" the spirit asks, looking up. Her eye makeup was smeared from the crying.  
  
"Yep! Besides, I could tell you were lonely. When you took over, all I felt was a surge of pain and anger. No one should be that way; no one deserves to spend millennia alone after having their heart broken. So, why don't I get us back to my aunt's shop? After I do my homework, we could have a girl's night."  
  
"Girl's night? What's that?"  
  
"I guess you didn't have those back then. It's simple, really. You just get together with other girls you're really good friends with and have fun. So, why don't you let me take over for now? I think I know the way back to my aunt's gift shop well enough." Sonomi opens her eyes and sits up.  
  
"Sleep well?" Sonomi turns to her right and sees Yuugi.  
  
"Oh! Mutou-san! You didn't need to wait for me."  
  
"Actually, it's not Yuugi. I was hoping to talk to your other half." Sonomi realized her mistake when she noted that some of Yuugi's blonde bangs were also sticking up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami-sama, but I don't think she's ready. She's been through a lot . . . you have no idea how much it hurt her." Sonomi got off the bed and picks up her backpack. "When she took over my body, all I felt was a wave of pain and grief. Her heart bleeds in many places . . . it will be quite a while before she will heal. Time has not helped her any." Sonomi walks out of the room, leaving Yami with his thoughts.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Well, here's the prologue and the first three chapters for you! Please, R&R! So, I see a number of ways how this mess of relationships can turn out! Give me your feedback! Should Yami Sonomi forgive Yami? And what of their hikaris? 


	5. Chapter 4: Rematches and Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, blah, blah, blah . . .  
  
Author's Note: I was going to wait until I had reviews to write this chapter, but I was feeling kinda blue after I posted the prologue and the first three. So I'm writing it now.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Rematches and Warnings  
  
"I'm stumped. I don't get this problem at all!" Sonomi exclaims over her chemistry homework. She was doing her homework while she tended the counter at the store. She'd walked home after the nurse made sure she was okay.  
  
"Sonomi-chan, maybe you should take it easy. You did collapse at school today," Hinagiku says. Sonomi said nothing of the Millennium Heart that she now wore. She put it in her backpack before she walked into the shop, putting it on after she went up to her room. When her aunt asked about it, she simply told her that it was a cute little trinket she found on her way home and that it reminded her of the "Change of Heart" card so she bought it.  
  
"It shouldn't be this hard! I must have messed up somewhere!" Just then, the phone rang. "This is the Daisy Gift Shop, Mahoryu Sonomi speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Mahoryu-san? It's Anzu. I was just wondering if you got that chemistry problem."  
  
"You mean the one where we've got to find what this mystery element is based on the information they give us?"  
  
"Yes, that one."  
  
"I dunno. I'm wondering if Sakori-sensei messed up. It's impossible! I keep on getting one single equation with two unknowns in it! You can't solve something like that!"  
  
"Hmm . . . that's what Yuugi-kun said. I guess if neither one of us can get it, we may as well ask Sakori-sensei about it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I didn't know your aunt ran the Daisy Gift Shop, Mahoryu-san."  
  
"She's letting me work part time here, just tending the Duel Monsters section of the shop." Just then, the silver bells that hung from the door of the shop rang, signaling the entrance of a customer. "Speak of the devil, we've got a customer. Gotta go. See you tomorrow in class, Anzu- san."  
  
"Alright! Ja ne!" Sonomi set the phone down. The person stopped to examine the rare cards within the cabinet and then stood up. He wore a green overcoat with a pair of green shorts. Underneath the coat, he had on a white dress shirt with a red bow tie. A pair of yellow rimmed glasses with a crescent moon on the bridge finished off the look.  
  
"How may I help you?" Sonomi instantly recognized the person. Weevil.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of Insect Queen, would you?"  
  
"Ah, Weevil, master of insect class cards. Of course I do. Here," Sonomi knelt down, opened the cabinet and laid the card out for Weevil. "That will be $20 please."  
  
"What?! That's a rip-off!" Weevil exclaims.  
  
"Alright, pick a card from this box and it'll be yours along with the Insect Queen," Sonomi calmly replies, indicating to the box of cards that were being sold at two for one dollar.  
  
"It's still a rip-off!"  
  
"Okay, how about the same deal for $25?"  
  
"No, $10."  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"Fifteen." Weevil was getting annoyed. He wanted to replace his Insect Queen after he lost it to Jounouchi at Battle City, but he seemed to be unable to get it in his booster packs and everyone seemed to be unwilling to trade theirs for anything he had.  
  
"Eighteen." Sonomi looked at Weevil's face and almost burst out laughing. The Insect master was getting quite annoyed and showed it.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Seventeen, take it or leave it." Weevil snapped.  
  
"Ha! I've out done you! My final offer, $20!" He slapped his mouth shut after he realized he'd just bid higher than the price she offered.  
  
"Done. Twenty dollars it is. Pick your card from the box," Sonomi replies, smiling sweetly. While Weevil grumbled and went through the box picking a card at random, Sonomi talked to her laughing Yami. / Must you laugh so hard? I'm having trouble keeping a straight face as it is. /  
  
// I never expected you to be quite the businesswoman! Outwitting him like that! I love the look on his face! //  
  
"I'll take Steel Scorpion with it," he grumbled. He slapped down the twenty dollars, took both cards, and left. The minute he was gone, the shop was filled with laughter. A few of the other customers had seen the bargain going on and found it quite funny, as did her aunt.  
  
"Good dealing there, Sonomi-chan!"  
  
"It's easy once you get them annoyed enough," she replied, pretending to polish her fingernails with her breath. Just then, another person came in. Sonomi turned to look and was shocked. Kaiba.  
  
// Priest Seto? No, his reincarnation! //  
  
"I'm here for a rematch."  
  
"What? Shocked I beat you this morning?"  
  
"You're no different than that runt Yuugi Mutou; living above a shop and wearing out of style jewelry. And like him, you'll be squashed! Only difference is, I'm going to squash you right now! And we're playing by my rules this time."  
  
"In that case, why don't we go outside? If we're going to be dueling, we may as well do it in a place that will help with the shop publicity," Sonomi replies, ignoring the anger that colored Kaiba's voice. She stands up and leads Kaiba to the front of the shop.  
  
// Do you want me to take over? //  
  
/ Na, I beat him once before. I can most certainly beat him again. But you can help if you want. /  
  
"I'm pretty sure you can stop the traffic temporarily while we have our duel in the middle of the street," Sonomi says. "After all, you are the great Kaiba of Kaiba Corp., are you not? That is, unless you'd rather duel on the cramped sidewalk."  
  
Grudgingly, Kaiba pressed on the intercom on his jacket collar. "Kaiba here. Stop all traffic on the block surrounding the Daisy Gift Shop." A few moments later, the cars cleared, and a crowd gathered around. It was obvious that there was going to be a duel, and it was between Kaiba and a girl they'd never seen in Domino before. "Duelist Kingdom Rules. We start with 8000 LP a piece." The two duelists placed their deck inside the duel discs and launched the hologram projectors.  
  
"Since we're playing by your rules, I'll let you go first," Sonomi cockily replies, looking at her hand.  
  
// Don't get too cocky. You have no idea what he'll play. //  
  
/ I know, but take a good look at what I've drawn. He's going to have to be real good if he's going to beat a hand like this. / Yami Sonomi took a look and thanked the gods. This was going to be one very short duel.  
  
// On second thought, get that bastard. 'Bout time he paid for what he did and everything else he's about to do. Give him hell! //  
  
/ You really hate him, don't you? /  
  
// 'Course I do. It's your turn. //  
  
/ I know. I'm on it. / Kaiba had played Judge Man (2200/1500, Light) in attack mode and ended his turn.  
  
"Unless my calculations are way off, you're going down in two turns; this being the first," Sonomi replies, shocking the entire crowd. There were whispers of her being either incredibly good, or incredibly stupid. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Everyone laughs, thinking she was just stalling. "Now, now, I'm not stalling, because I also play Cocoon of Evolution in defense mode!"  
  
"I play Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500, Light) in defense mode and swap Judge Man to Defense Mode as well! And end my turn."  
  
The cocoon hatched, forming Great Moth (2600/2500, Forest) as Sonomi drew another card. "I use Megamorph on Great Moth (2600/2500 = 3100/3000)! And I play two magic cards, Brain Control and Change of Heart! I now control both of your monsters, Kaiba-san! Now, all three of you, attack!" The counter on Kaiba's disc ran straight down to zero. The crowd stood in awe, shocked at what they had witnessed; someone else other than Mutou Yuugi had defeated Kaiba Seto. "Now then, which one of your cards do I want?" She shuffled through his deck. "For the sake of my card collection, I'll take your Judge Man. Useless in my deck, but I don't have him. Gotta complete that collection, don't I?" Kaiba mumbled something inaudible as a rope ladder swung down behind him.  
  
"You just got lucky! I'll get you next time!"  
  
"Anytime, loser! Anytime!" She made a face at him as Kaiba was lifted out of view. "Those of you who watched this duel, the cards used in this duel are available in the Daisy Gift Shop! Come in and bargain for rare cards anytime!" She gave a wink and a giggle and ran back inside the shop. Hinagiku was chuckling at her giggly niece.  
  
"Nice draw, Sonomi. You've really integrated those cards into your deck. And I don't think Kaiba will be living that one down anytime soon. And thank you for the promo afterwards. I think we'll have some more business now that Kaiba's done us this little favor. Now, finish that homework and watch the shop while I go make us a special dinner. It's not very often someone as good as Kaiba gets beaten in two turns."  
  
// Indeed, that was an incredible draw. And that look on his face was priceless. //  
  
/ Think so? I'd hoped for a tougher challenge from him. /  
  
// Don't. He's always been like that. Yami-sama . . . Yami-sama's lots better. Tougher deck, too. //  
  
/ Ne, Sonomi-san, so if you're my Yami, then what am I? / Sonomi wanted to change the subject, knowing full well that Yami was a sensitive subject for her.  
  
// You're my hikari, my light. We're opposites. But not exactly good/evil kind of opposites. Dark magic created the items; the soul within is also dark. I can survive in the Shadow Realm should we have a need to travel there, but you cannot. Yet, I cannot survive here without you. So, we're actually more like the two sides of a coin; perhaps it'd be more accurate to say we're partners. //  
  
/ Really? So, you're like my twin sister? /  
  
The spirit chuckled, a sweet cheerful sound. // Yes, in a way. //  
  
/ Then can I call you neechan? /  
  
// Alright, but only if you'll let me call you Mi-chan. // Sonomi considered the offer. She hated it when people shorten her name, yet it had a cute ring to it. And in her book, cute was good.  
  
/ Mi-chan . . . it's got a cute ring. Okay! /  
  
// Good, now get back to that homework! //  
  
/ Oh! That's right! /  
  
Several hours later, the homework was finished and she was eating dinner with her aunt in the back. "Ne, Auntie Hinagiku, how did you know I wanted those cards?"  
  
"I remembered when you visited me that time last year. You went straight to the counter and were ogling at them! And when you showed me your deck, I could see why. They fit into your deck perfectly." Hinagiku chuckled. "Good job today. I think we'll have quite a few customers tomorrow." Just then, the silver bells on the shop door rang. "Looks like a customer. I'll go take care of it."  
  
"Oh no, Auntie! Let me!" Sonomi ran out to greet the customer. "Irashaimase! What can I do for you?"  
  
// Mi-chan, let me take over. I know her. //  
  
/ Alright, neechan. / The heart glowed as Yami Sonomi took over. She carefully closed the mind-link; she wanted this to be private.  
  
"Isis, it's been a while," she greeted.  
  
"So, it's true. I suspected as much. The Millennium Tauk never lies; I knew I'd find you here."  
  
"I take it Malik blabbed?"  
  
"Indeed. Tell me, though, why did you do it?"  
  
"I wanted revenge then . . . "  
  
"But from what Malik told me, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, this girl stopped me. She seemed to understand me quite well."  
  
"Is that the only reason? Because you did not want to kill your hikari?" Something unreadable flashed through Yami Sonomi's eyes before she answered Isis.  
  
"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be tending to that museum exhibit of yours?" Yami Sonomi asks, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm here to warn you. Your presence here has started a whole new chain of events, one that even the Millennium Tauk did not see. And when unexpected event occur, change is bound to happen . . . but what that is, I do not know."  
  
"Change . . . "  
  
"Yes. That is all. Be careful, Sonomi. Dark forces are still at work."  
  
"I sensed them before . . . and I believe my hikari has a bit of a sixth sense. Her dreams told her of my presence in her before I revealed myself to her."  
  
"There is a bit of something I would like you look at in the ancient scriptures at the museum. Go there this weekend and ask to see me. They'll know."  
  
"Alright." Isis turned to go. "Not buying anything?"  
  
"No, but tell your hikari to keep up those dueling skills. They will most certainly come in handy in the future."  
  
"No problem." As Isis walked out the door, Hinagiku walks out from the back.  
  
"Did she buy anything?"  
  
"She said she was just looking for gift ideas for a friend."  
  
"Come back and finish your dinner; I'll close the shop while you go and take a bath," Hinagiku replies, taking out her set of keys. Yami Sonomi sighed once Hinagiku was out of the room.  
  
// Mi-chan? //  
  
/ What happened? You closed off your end of our link. /  
  
// I know. Do you want to go to the museum? The lady who walked in told me to meet her there this weekend. //  
  
/ Isn't her name Isis Ishtar? My parents know her. They work together, but I've never met her in person. /  
  
// Yes, she is. We need to be careful, Mi-chan. She came with a warning. Dark forces are at work, and we need to be wary. //  
  
/ How does she know? /  
  
// The necklace she wears is a Millennium Item called the Millennium Tauk. She can read into the future and the past with it. Apparently, my unexpected presence has created some sort of chaos within the stream of time. //  
  
/ I see . . . so what do we do? /  
  
// Nothing. We just wait. If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you. // 


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontations, Part 1

Kurama no Miko2003: before I start the next chapter, I'd like to say I now have a buddy to do the disclaimer and warnings! Minna-san, say hello to Kaze no Uta! He's one of the people I've converted to the dark side of anime!  
  
Kaze no Uta: Kurama no Miko2003 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . and she never will. So shut yer yappers and go sue some other poor soul, aye! The warning is for Anzu fans out there! Kurama no Miko2003 will bash Anzu in this chapter!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: So now, on with the story! And as for you, Kaze no Uta, here's a nice cup of coffee for you! BTW, minna-san, Kaze no Uta's obsessed with coffee. Don't ask me why, but he seems to love the stuff.  
  
Kaze no Uta: Coffee good . . . (*drinks coffee*) Ahhhh . . . much better.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: And yes, people, he really does exist! Oh, and there will be a little bit of implied shounen ai here; just a little Ryou/Bakura for you shounen ai fans. How well that will turn out is a whole other matter. It's been a while since I've attempted shounen ai.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Confrontations, Part 1  
  
It had been several months since Sonomi found out she was the possessor of a Millennium Item. During those months, she divided her free time between getting to know Yuugi and his friends and getting to know her own Yami better. At the same time, her part-time job at her aunt's shop was going rather well. Yuugi's grandfather was not pleased when he first met her, since her aunt's business was a rival to his, but as time went on, he warmed up to her. But as for her Yami, well, things were not going as well.  
  
/ Neechan, what's wrong? / Sonomi asks, half listening to the music playing on her boom box. She'd just finished homework and had some time to relax before going out with Yuugi and his friends to the amusement park.  
  
From inside the Millennium Heart, Sonomi hears her dark half reply. // Nothing, Mi-chan. I'm just thinking. //  
  
/ It can't be nothing; I can tell when there's something on your mind. /  
  
Yami Sonomi inwardly smiles. She is still not used to the fact that Sonomi was extremely perceptive towards other people's emotions. // Alright, you got me. I was thinking about Yami again. //  
  
/ You still love him, don't you? /  
  
// I can't help it. I keep on thinking about what we had, what could have happened if Yami'd never forced me to work for Priest Seto in the first place. //  
  
/ I see . . . / Sonomi lays there and thinks. Yami . . . Yuugi-kun's dark half. I wonder if he still loves her . . .  
  
"Yami, are you ready yet? It's just a group trip out to the amusement park!" Yuugi shouts at a white bathroom door. "We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Almost, Aibou, almost!" Yami replies. Even though it was just a simple outing, as Yuugi had said, it was still important to Yami that he looked his best. Sonomi was going to be there, and, naturally, that also meant that Yami Sonomi would be there as well. At least I should look my best when I go see her again . . .  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the entire group was gathered at the front entrance of the park. Well, almost everyone; Yami and Yuugi were still nowhere to be found!  
  
"Where's Yuugi?" Anzu asks, anxious. In truth, she was quite attracted to Yami and was hoping to go on a roller coaster with him . . . or at least the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Who knows?" Yami Sonomi replies. She had come out of the Millennium Heart before Sonomi left. "Knowing Yami, he probably stopped to duel someone." The entire group nods in agreement. It was common knowledge to the entire group that Yami loved to play games, and Duel Monsters was his favorite.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yuugi shouts as he runs over, followed by Yami. "Sorry we're late. Someone," Yuugi pauses to shoot a glance at Yami, "decided to take forever to get ready this morning."  
  
"It's alright, Yuugi. It's forgiven," Anzu quickly replies, slightly blushing. Everyone except for Sonomi missed it. No way. Don't tell me she has a crush on Yami!  
  
// Mi-chan, did Anzu just blush? // Yami Sonomi asks via their mind-link.  
  
/ Yep. And unless I'm mistaken, she's got a thing for Yami. /  
  
// Lovely. //  
  
"So, shall we go in?" Honda asks.  
  
"Yeah, or are we just going to stand around all day? I'm getting hungry!" Jounouchi chimed in.  
  
"Jou-kun, can't you think of anything else other than food?" Sonomi asks, sweatdropping along with everyone else.  
  
"C'mon, let's go before Jounouchi-kun collapses," Yami Sonomi says.  
  
Once they had entered the park, Jounouchi and Honda had a scuffle over which ride to go on first. Jounouchi wanted to go on the tallest roller coaster in the park, while Honda wanted to go on the Teacups. This, of course, was quickly settled by Yami, who suggested they play Janken to decide which ride to go on first. Jounouchi won, so it was off to the roller coaster they went.  
  
"Wow, the line's long," Honda says, eyes bulging out. The line was woven all around the ride at least two times, not to mention the fact that it was also curved and turned all the way up to the platform. "See? I told you we should have gone to the Teacups!"  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's here. If it isn't the Pharaoh, his woman, and his hikari's wimpy friends," Bakura says, walking up to the group. A very green Ryou followed the former tomb raider.  
  
"Watch who you're talking to, Bakura! We're not wimpy!" Anzu indignantly shouts, walking up to the larcenous Yami. Ryou slowly sidles up to his Yami, looking ready to throw up at any minute.  
  
"Hello . . . guys." That was all Ryou managed to get out before he throws up . . . all over Anzu's shoes.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anzu screams. "And they were new, too!"  
  
"Daijobu da yo, Anzu-chan," Sonomi says, patting Anzu's shoulder. "We can wash them off in the bathroom." She leads her friend to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Sorry about my hikari. He seems to have a weak stomach," Bakura says, jerking his thumb at the still green hikari.  
  
"Why don't I lead you to the bathroom, Ryou? You can finish throwing up there," Jounouchi offers, walking over to guide him.  
  
"Much . . . appreciated," Ryou replies, beginning to dry-heave.  
  
"So, Tomb Robber, what are you doing here today?" Yami asks, annoyed.  
  
"What? Is it against some unwritten rule to spend quality time with my hikari?" Bakura replies with equal annoyance.  
  
"Since when did you care about him?" Yami asks in reply, glaring. It was basically common knowledge that Bakura did not like Ryou the slightest bit.  
  
"So, he's a bit of a wimp with a weak stomach. It doesn't mean he's that bad," Bakura replies, ignoring the glare.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, larcenous bastard!" Yami shouts, acquiring a few glares from parents with young children.  
  
"So Tomb Robber wasn't good enough?" Bakura sarcastically replies. Truth is, he'd always cared for the white haired hikari; he just never showed it in front of everyone else. They all mistook his over possessiveness for something else. "Yami, you're pathetic."  
  
"Are you challenging me to a duel?" Yami threateningly asks, instinctively reaching for his deck.  
  
"Nah; you're not worth my time. My time's better spent making sure my cute little Ryou hasn't turned anorexic from his little ride on the coaster." He walks towards the bathroom that Jounouchi led Ryou to.  
  
"Bakura, get back here! You and Ryou are going to buy me a new pair of shoes!" Anzu shouts as Bakura walks away. Bakura simply continues to walk and waves goodbye without bothering to turn back.  
  
"Sorry about the inconvenience," Ryou says as he took in a few breathes. He had stopped dry heaving a few moments ago, but they decided to stay in the bathroom just in case Anzu was feeling a bit vengeful.  
  
"No problem; you're my friend," Jounouchi replies.  
  
// Ryou, I'm coming . . . anyone there? //  
  
/ Bakura! Yes; Jounouchi-kun's here. /  
  
// Get him outta there! I want to have some fun! // Ryou blushes; Jounouchi misses it as he checks his watch.  
  
/ You're despicable, you know that? / Out loud, he says, "Jounouchi-kun, I'll be fine. Why don't you go and catch up with Yuugi-kun?"  
  
"You sure, Ryou?" Jounouchi uncertainly asks.  
  
"Absolutely; just give me a few more moments and I'll be fine," Ryou replies, flashing Jounouchi a quick smile.  
  
"Okay; you're the one who knows best," Jounouchi says, leaving. He runs and catches up with Yuugi, completely missing Bakura. Neither Bakura nor Ryou was seen again for the rest of the day; to say they were quite preoccupied would be an understatement.  
  
"So, are we getting on that coaster or what?" Honda asks as Jounouchi runs up.  
  
"Of course we are!" Jounouchi replies. Everyone mutters in agreement and partnered up while they waited in line. Honda and Jounouchi agreed to sit together just to make sure "the other did not back out"; Anzu immediately pounced on Yami, much to his chagrin; Yuugi was sitting with Sonomi; and Yami Sonomi sat by herself.  
  
"It's our turn," Yuugi says, scooting into the far seat to allow Sonomi to sit in the near one. They all pull down the seat restraints, and the ride began several seconds later. It was quite obvious why Ryou was nauseous after riding the coaster; there were numerous loops and corkscrews; by the end of the ride, everyone was at least a little sick and silently agreed to not talk for a while.  
  
/ What did you think, neechan? / Sonomi asks, slowly walking with everyone else.  
  
// It was rather . . . interesting, Mi-chan. I think it would have been better had it not turned upside down so many times! //  
  
"Should we go on the Ferris wheel next?" Anzu asks, hoping for another excuse to sit with Yami.  
  
"Not a bad idea; at least we can let our stomachs settle before we get on anything else," Sonomi replies. The guys nod in agreement. "We can fit two people to a car, so care to sit with me again, Yuugi-kun?"  
  
"Sure," Yuugi replies.  
  
"My turn, Anzu," Yami Sonomi says before Anzu could open her mouth. To say Anzu was pleased with the sudden turn of events was perhaps the biggest understatement of the day. Anzu only replies with a cold glare, one that Yami Sonomi did not miss. "I don't see why you're all upset; if there's anyone here who should be allowed to complain, it's Yami-sama. But I don't hear a peep out of him."  
  
"Jounouchi and I aren't going on that thing; we're just fine from the coaster. Besides, we have a reputation to uphold. We can't show people we can't handle a coaster!" Honda exclaims, his slightly green face betraying his words.  
  
"I- I guess I won't go on the Ferris wheel either," Anzu slowly says, slightly depressed. "Y-you guys go have fun."  
  
"You sure, Anzu?" Yuugi asks.  
  
"Hai, Yuugi. I'm sure," Anzu says. Have I already lost to her? Is there no hope for me? No, no Anzu! You must not lose hope! Tell him how you feel; maybe he's just too shy to show it . . . yes! That must be it; he's just too shy to tell you! There was a short line for the Ferris wheel; in the broad daylight the view from the top was nowhere near as beautiful and spectacular as the night view. Anzu silently watches, biting back tears, as the four climb into two separate carts on the wheel.  
  
"Wow . . . you can see so far from here!" Sonomi exclaims as she looks out the window.  
  
"Oh, look! See that bright yellow spot there?" Yuugi asks, pointing. "That's my grandfather's game shop!"  
  
"Really? I think I can see my aunt's gift shop from here! See that spot there? I think that's where it is!"  
  
Things were quite different in the other cart. Yami Sonomi and Yami sat in silence, looking out at the view, but at the same time, wishing to speak to each other. Yami Sonomi, growing weary of the silence, broke the silence first. "You can see quite a ways from here, can't you?"  
  
"Yes, you can," Yami quietly replies. It's now or never; I must explain things to her! "Sonomi . . . I- I'm sorry for what I did. I-"  
  
"Don't you realize it's too late for apologies?!" Yami Sonomi shouts, turning to look straight at Yami. He widens his eyes in shock, seeing the unshed tears collecting on her lower eyelid. "You have no idea what that bastard of a priest put me through! Don't you even say to me that you're sorry! Not even a million apologies can convince my heart to forgive you!" She buries her face in her hands, perfectly round tears dropping to the floor.  
  
"Please, Sonomi . . . let me explain," Yami gently replies.  
  
"I don't care! Every time I tried to see you, you were always busy! I'm sure that bastard never told you what he was doing to me! I was supposed to cook his meals, but that Ra damned bastard made sure I'd be forced to do more, always telling me it was either me or you. He made sure it looked like he loved me to the rest of the world! He never cared for me! He just wanted me to suffer; to make sure I knew that I was his and his alone!"  
  
"I- I never knew what was going on behind the closed doors . . . he told me that he loved you and that you were happy. All those times you came to see me told me otherwise; one look told me the truth. But . . . but I couldn't bring myself to believe that my own High Priest would lie to me. I asked him about it; he told me it was just little things, like the kitchens not having his favorite food, or that you saw a poor family and felt sorry for them. If I knew . . . had I known . . . I would have killed him." Yami stands up and puts his arms around the weeping girl, holding her tight. "You're the most precious thing to me . . . I was foolish and I didn't know what I had; I realized that during my imprisonment within the Puzzle. I love you like I love no other. I'm sorry . . . please . . . please forgive me." Yami slowly sinks to his knees, tears clouding his vision.  
  
~ To be Continued ~  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Well, what do you think? Tell me! 


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontations, Part 2

Kurama no Miko2003: Hello again, everyone! It's been a while! You can blame that on the person who created the Blaster Virus! It got on my poor computer and the network I was a part of blocked me! (;_;) But I'm back now! I hope you're all enjoying the fic! I've had so much fun writing it! So, without further ado, here's my buddy Kaze no Uta! For those of you who don't know, he's going to do the disclaimer!  
  
Kaze no Uta: Kurama no Miko2003 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She'd be out with Yami or Ryou if she did.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Thank you. Here's your coffee.  
  
Kaze no Uta: *sips coffee* Coffee good . . . (^_^)  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: I think that's normal . . . *sweatdrop* Anyway, I'm going to look for Ryou or Yami now. Oh, and Embaerlerl, I didn't misspell Marik/Malik's name. The sounds for r and l are interchangeable in Japanese, so in spelling, they become interchangeable as well. And Isis has been changed to Ishizu. I think they're the same character, though . . .  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Confrontations, Part 2  
  
"So please . . . forgive me," Yami says, slowly sinking to his knees. His tears roll down his face, gently soaking Yami Sonomi's hair.  
  
"Y-Yami-sama . . ." Yami Sonomi begins, shocked. "I- I don't know what to say." Her tears flow even faster than before, soaking through Yami's skintight shirt as she clung to him.  
  
"You don't have to," Yami replies, "your tears tell me the truth. Now, dry those tears. They don't fit a beautiful angel like you." She looks up at him, a small smile dancing on her lips.  
  
"You first," she says, half teasingly. She hands him her handkerchief. Yami takes it and wipes his eyes, then hers. "Arigato, Yami-sama."  
  
"Can I keep this?" Yami asks, referring to the handkerchief. She nods, and then motions him to sit down next to her. He does, and she wraps her arms tightly around him, placing her head on his chest. "You really missed me, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai, aishiteru, Yami-sama," she says, closing her eyes. I wish this moment could last forever. I never thought I could forgive him . . . but I have.  
  
"Me too . . . I think it's time for us to get off," Yami says as he sees Sonomi and Yuugi get out of their cart. "Should we tell the others?"  
  
"Not yet; I want to tell my hikari first before we go and announce it to the others," she replies. The door opens, and the two get out. Anzu, oblivious to the events on the Ferris wheel, walks up to Yami, determination lining her features.  
  
"Yami, may I have a word with you . . . in private?" Anzu asks, glaring at Yami Sonomi, who was standing behind Yami.  
  
"Sure," Yami replies. "Yuugi, Anzu wants to talk to me about something. You can go on ahead if you want."  
  
"Okay," Yuugi replies. "Let's go to the Teacups!"  
  
"Sure!" everyone else replies. They all run towards the teacups, hoping for a short line.  
  
"Anzu, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Yami gently asks once the others were out of earshot.  
  
"Yami . . . I," Anzu begins. I can't say it! What if he really doesn't love me in return? But what if he does? What do I have to lose? Not much . . . She takes in a deep breath, closes her eyes, and shouts, "Yami ga daisuki yo!"  
  
"A-Anzu," Yami begins, stunned. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you . . . my heart . . . belongs to another."  
  
"It's her, isn't it?" Anzu softly asks, barely audible over the music and the crowd. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. "You still love her. Tell me this, at least. Did you ever love me as anything more than a friend?"  
  
"No," Yami replies, knowing full well he could break her heart with that simple answer.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yes, Anzu; I never considered you more than a friend."  
  
"But what about the times you've saved me?" Anzu asks. "What were they for?"  
  
"That was Yuugi's doing. All those times were because of Yuugi. He couldn't do anything on his own, but I could. So I did," Yami replies, looking away. I'm sorry, Anzu. I truly am. But perhaps you'll turn your heart towards Yuugi. He's the one that has feelings for you.  
  
"I-I think we better catch up to the others," Anzu quietly says. This isn't fair . . . she rejected him! He shouldn't be hanging onto her! I'll make him fall for me. I'll show him I'm the one!  
  
"Good idea," Yami replies, walking ahead. // Aibou? Where are you? //  
  
/ We're in line for the teacups! Come on! You can sit in one with me, Sonomi, and her yami! /  
  
Yami smiles; he always knew his hikari was childlike. Yuugi was like the little brother he never had. // All right, Yuugi. Anzu and I are coming. // "They're at the teacups."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Let's go," Anzu says, dispirited. They start walking towards the teacups in silence. I can't take this anymore! "I-I don't feel so well. It's probably something I ate. Tell that to Yuugi and the others, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Yami replies, continuing to walk on by himself. I'm truly sorry, Anzu. But I'm not the one for you. Yuugi is. "Be careful."  
  
"Hn? Oh, yes. I will," Anzu replies, half dreaming. It's not fair! I'm much prettier than she is! I should be the one to get Yami!  
  
"Indeed . . . you are, Anzu."  
  
"Ka-Kaiba?!"  
  
"Yami! There you are! Where's Anzu?" Yuugi asks, curious. Yami doesn't reply, but sends Yami Sonomi a look. / Yami? Hello? Yuugi to Yami? /  
  
// What? Oh, Anzu said she wasn't feeling well. She said it was something she ate and that she was going home. //  
  
/ Okay. We can pay her a visit tonight to make sure she's okay. / "Hey, guys? Yami says that Anzu went home because she ate something that didn't agree with her stomach." At that, Yami Sonomi sidles up to Yami.  
  
"It wasn't that, was it?" she quietly asks Yami.  
  
"No . . . how did you know?"  
  
"Mi-chan said she thought Anzu had a bit of a crush on you. Guess she was right," she replies, her voice almost a whisper. "I take it you turned her down?"  
  
"I did . . . she doesn't know it, but Yuugi's the one that's got a crush on her. I hope she realizes that. I'm not the one for her," Yami replies, looking at Yuugi. He reaches for Yami Sonomi's hand and gives it a tight squeeze. "I just hope I haven't done something permanent to her heart."  
  
"Don't worry, she's still young. Her special someone's still out there in the world. I know . . . I can feel it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's the power . . . of the Millennium Heart. It won't lead the possessor wrong when it comes to love. It will always guide its possessor to their lifelong loves."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Mi-chan?"  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"My hikari; she doesn't know yet . . . she will eventually . . . when it's her turn."  
  
"Her turn . . . ?"  
  
"To fall in love, Yami-sama; she will soon. I'm not telling her who it is. The shock might be a bit much for her."  
  
"It's finally our turn!" Sonomi shouts, shaking both yamis out of their conversation. "Neechan, Yami-san, sit with Yuugi-kun and me!"  
  
"We're coming, Mi-chan," Yami Sonomi replies, smiling. They all get in a teacup, and Jounouchi and Honda get in another of their own. It was an interesting ride; Jounouchi and Honda insisted on turning theirs super fast. The results were interesting, to say the least. It took at least half an hour before either boy was ready to ride anything else.  
  
"So, what now?" Yuugi asks.  
  
"How about the Hall of Mirrors?" Sonomi suggests.  
  
"The Hall of Mirrors? What's that?" Yami Sonomi asks.  
  
"It's a building that's a maze, but the walls are all mirrors! It's supposed to be really fun," Sonomi replies.  
  
"Let's go!" Yuugi exclaims. "We can split up in pairs. I'll go with Sonomi!"  
  
"And I'll go with Yami-sama!"  
  
"Jounouchi and I will go together and we'll get through it first!"  
  
"As if!" Sonomi retorts. "But if it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you get!"  
  
"Indeed. And I won't lose," Yami replies. "I am the King of Games."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Jounouchi exclaims. "Honda, let's go!" The two run in, quickly followed by the other two pairs.  
  
"Let's turn this way, Sonomi," Yuugi says at the first turn after Yami and Yami Sonomi went straight. "I think I feel a slight breeze in that direction."  
  
"Are you sure it's not a vent?" Sonomi asks.  
  
"We can try, can't we?" Yuugi brightly replies. "Who knows? It just might be the way out."  
  
"True, then let's go!" Sonomi takes Yuugi by the hand and starts running ahead.  
  
"Ne, Yami-sama, are you sure this is right?" Yami Sonomi asks.  
  
"Not really, but I think it is." Suddenly, all of the mirrors in the hall shatter, sending flying glass everywhere. "Sonomi, daijobu?"  
  
"Ha-hai," she replies. "What happened?"  
  
"Someone powerful . . . magically powerful powered up in here." Yami suddenly realizes something. "Our hikari!"  
  
"They could be anywhere in this building!"  
  
"I know . . . try the mind-link! See if you can't get a hold of your hikari!"  
  
// Mi-chan, Mi-chan? You there, Mi-chan? // No answer. // Mi-chan! Answer me! This isn't funny! //  
  
// Aibou? Yuugi? Can you hear me? Aibou? //  
  
"She's not answering!" Yami Sonomi exclaims, panic coloring her voice.  
  
"Neither is Yuugi," Yami replies. "Something must have happened." He instantly reaches for his deck and pulls out the Dark Magician. "I think I know why. I think the entire building has been taken into the Shadow Realm. That's why they're not responding; they're unconscious. We have to find them before it's too late!"  
  
"Our monsters can be summoned from here?" Yami Sonomi asks, taking out her deck. She takes out the first monster card she saw, Mystical Sand.  
  
"Yes. We should use them to help find our hikari," Yami replies, holding up the card. A brilliant flash of light issued from the card and the Dark Magician appears in front of Yami.  
  
"Yami-sama," the magician says, bowing before his master.  
  
"I need your help. Help me find Yuugi and Sonomi," Yami orders. "We're in the Shadow Realm for some reason. You know that they cannot survive here for long. We must find them before it's too late." Another monster suddenly appeared, this time a witch on a broom.  
  
"You too, Mystical Sand; we cannot allow any harm to come to Mi-chan."  
  
"Yes, mistress," the card replies, dismounting from her broom to bow.  
  
"Go, you two! Be careful, someone here has the ability to take this entire place into the Shadow Realm. Alert us if you find them," Yami says before he and Yami Sonomi take off in the opposite direction.  
  
"This must be what Ishizu tried to warn me," Yami Sonomi says, running alongside Yami. "She said something was going to happen. She said she didn't know what, but it was definitely linked to evil." A split appeared in the path. "I'll take the right path; you take the left. We'll contact each other using the cards. I'll summon one of my rarest cards if I find them. I expect you'll do the same?"  
  
"Yes. Be careful," Yami replies. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before running off down the left path.  
  
"That's right . . . split up. What you don't realize is that you two are just two little mice trapped in a never ending maze." The person watching the two yamis sat back, smirking. "This should be interesting."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Well? What do you think? Send me some feedback!  
  
Kurama: Thank goodness she's writing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! It means I'm free for the moment! *starts celebrating with the rest of the YYH cast*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Whoever said I've stopped working on my Yuu Yuu Hakusho fanfiction? I'm not done with all of you, by a long shot!  
  
Kurama: Puu . . .  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: You're not Puu, so stop saying that!  
  
Sonomi: Who's he?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: The one whose priestess I'm supposed to be. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Well, except for the fact he's my favorite bishounen in the whole wide world!  
  
Yami: What about me?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: What about you?  
  
Yami: I thought I was your favorite!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: You're close; you've almost beaten Hiei.  
  
Hiei: What?! This tri-colored hair freak dares to outrank me on your favorite list?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: It's true . . .  
  
Hiei: *gets angry* Hn!  
  
Yami: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Hiei: Do that again and I'll cut the damn thing out!  
  
Kurama: Stop that, Hiei! It's not very nice!  
  
Hiei: *still pissed and getting more pissed by the minute*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Nadeshiko-chan!  
  
Nadeshiko: Oh, Hiei-san! Don't be mean to people! She said almost, remember? You haven't completely lost yet!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Keep this up, Hiei and you'll most certainly regret it. You know I can always pull a VERY angst-y fic for you and Nadeshiko-chan. Character death wouldn't be out of the question. So, behave and cooperate!  
  
Everyone but Hiei: *sweatdrops*  
  
Hiei: *mutters something unprintable about the absolute control fanfic authors have over the characters*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: That's right, Hiei-chan! Be a good boy and nothing will go wrong! *cheerfully grins* 


	8. Chapter 7: Kidnapped!

Kurama no Miko2003: This latest chapter of this fic is brought to you by the boredom known as Calculus-based Physics, second semester Calculus, and first year Chemistry. You can thank my wonderful AP teachers for teaching me all of this, hence, my boredom. Kaze no Uta, if you please.  
  
Kaze no Uta: Kurama no Miko2003 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, she'd be hanging out with Yami or Ryou, and not writing this fic!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Thank you. Here's your coffee.  
  
Kaze no Uta: *sips coffee* Ahhhh . . . the wonders of coffee.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Let's leave him in his coffee-induced reverie, shall we? *clears throat* I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic! I truly enjoy reading your comments and your input is always welcome! It makes me want to update this fic more often just to hear from you! So, keep it up! And for those of you who're just reading and not reviewing, please, just write something! I'd really like to know how many people are actually reading this. Fanfiction.net doesn't keep track of how many hits I get without me paying for it, and (in case you can't figure it out already) as a poor college student, I don't have much money to spare! So, help me out by reviewing! (^_^) And for anyone who wishes to flame me, so be it! All flames shall be used to cook canned soup! (I've got to stay alive somehow, don't I? We all know dorm food's crap.) And /// . /// will be used for Duel Monster mind-link speech to any other character. Enough of my ranting, here's Chapter 7 of Kokoro no Maho ~ Magic of the Heart! There will be an adjustment to the format. I didn't realize that fanfiction.net won't do italics. So, all thoughts will be in single quotes (''). If you want me to correct the previous chapters of this fic, let me know and I will.  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Kidnapped  
  
"K-Kaiba?!" Anzu exclaims, shocked. She turns around to face him. "H-how did you read my mind?"  
  
"Don't worry about that." He leans in, his face mere centimeters from hers. "You're the one he's not worthy of."  
  
"What do you care?!" she replies, pushing him away from her. 'The one I love most rejected me . . . it's over.' "Leave me alone!"  
  
'I'm getting nowhere with her like this! A change of tactics is in order.' "Actually, I was just looking for Mokuba. He ran off somewhere in this direction. I was just wondering if he was around here."  
  
'What's with him? One minute he acts like he's trying to seduce me, the next he's saying something about looking for Mokuba!' "I haven't seen him. If you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." She turns around to walk away, but Kaiba takes hold of her arm. "What are you doing, Kaiba?"  
  
"You're clearly in no shape to be going home on your own. Let me take you home in my limo."  
  
"I don't need your help, Kaiba! I can take care of myself just fine!"  
  
"Not right now, you can't; if you thought no one saw what your scene with Yami, you're wrong. I did." Anzu sank down to her knees, unable to hold back the tears any longer. "It's alright, Anzu. Why don't you let me take you home?" Anzu, unable to answer through her tears, nods in reply. 'Wait . . . but didn't he say he was looking for Mokuba?'  
  
// Mi-chan, answer me! Mi-chan, where are you? // Yami Sonomi shouts through the mind link. After searching through the maze for fifteen minutes, she was starting to get frantic.  
  
/// I have found the young mistress. /// Mystical Sand's voice echoed through the mind link. /// You must come right away; the young mistress will not survive if she stays in the Shadow Realm much longer. I have already cast a spell to protect her from the Shadow Realm, but it only slows the effects. ///  
  
// Where is she? //  
  
/// Follow the trail of sand; I've cast a spell to lead you here. /// A trail of sand appears at Yami Sonomi's feet. Not hesitating for a moment, she runs, desperately hoping she would get there in time.  
  
/// Hurry, my lord; the young master is not going to last much longer. The spell only slows the effects of the Shadow Realm. ///  
  
// I know Black Magician. I'm following the trail spell you cast as fast as I can! // Yami inwardly growled. The path suddenly widens, revealing a clearing. An unconscious Yuugi and Sonomi lay in the middle, with a pair of very nervous Duel Monsters guarding them. Just as Yami begins to dash towards the two hikari, two people step out.  
  
"Take another step towards them and they will be permanently trapped here," the first says.  
  
"We challenge you to a game . . ." the second continues.  
  
"And if we win, we get both of your Millennium Items!" the first says again.  
  
"The game is simple! Summon a Duel Monster of your choice and duel with it. You lose when you become unconscious! The victors will be the last one on the team standing!"  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Jounouchi asks, oblivious to the events within the building. He and Honda had been waiting for at least half an hour outside the House of Mirrors. Just then, Ryou and Bakura appear, yelling to get their attention.  
  
"How long have they been in there?" Ryou asks, concerned for his friends. "Bakura said he detected the Shadow Realm being summoned forty-five minutes ago. We ran here as fast as we could, but it took longer than we anticipated. We can't exactly let people know about the Millennium Items, can we?"  
  
"What happened?" Bakura asks.  
  
"What do you care?" Honda asks.  
  
Bakura gives Honda a cold glare. "I care because Ryou cares."  
  
"Since when do you care about what Ryou cares about?" Jounouchi chimes in.  
  
"Guys, we're not getting anywhere with this!" Ryou shouts. "The longer we stand here chatting, the worse it will be for Yuugi-kun and Sonomi-san!"  
  
"What're you doing defending him for?! This-"  
  
"Just tell us what happened, Jounouchi-kun!" Ryou yells, interrupting Jounouchi. "Look, we don't know what's happening in there. As far as we know, they could all be dead!"  
  
"We were just getting out when the mirrors shattered in there! We tried to get back in, but the doors wouldn't budge!" Jounouchi replies.  
  
"The doors . . . they're locked, but they're also held by shadow magic!" Bakura realizes, collecting power from the Ring. It glows; its eye emitting a singular beam of light. "Ryou, stay here; I'm going in."  
  
"But Bakura," Ryou starts. Bakura puts up a single index finger up to his lips to silence him.  
  
"I will get them out. If they are trapped in there by shadow magic, it is also very likely that they were brought to the Shadow Realm itself. You would not last very long in there, Ryou." Ryou knew he could not argue with his Yami's logic. He gives Bakura a look that read "come back safely". Bakura replies with a confident smile.  
  
"What are your terms?" Yami asks, glancing over at the unconscious hikari. I don't have much time . . . both of them won't last long in here. They've already lost consciousness . . .  
  
"If we win, we get both of your Millennium Items. And of course, if we lose, we will return these two children to you. Do you agree to these terms?"  
  
"Yes," both Yami Sonomi and Yami reply in unison.  
  
"Choose your monsters, we've already summoned ours," Yami orders as the Black Magician and Mystical Sand appear next to their respective masters.  
  
"Yes . . . we shall. I summon the Black Luster Soldier!" the first says. The warrior appears; its face and expression equally blank.  
  
"And I shall summon the Millennium Shield!" the second replies. "It shall protect the Black Luster Soldier."  
  
"Crap. This isn't good . . ." Yami starts.  
  
"I know. Their monsters have way more power than ours," Yami Sonomi finishes.  
  
"But if we can't give up hope yet! They never said we couldn't power up our monsters either," Yami continues.  
  
"Yes, they only said we could choose only one monster . . . I think the magic cards in our deck are still usable," Yami Sonomi replies.  
  
"Ready?" the first lackey says again.  
  
"You shall lose no matter what you do," the second finishes.  
  
"Begin game!" all four people say in unison.  
  
"Black Luster Soldier, attack Mystical Sand!"  
  
"I play the Trap card Spellbinding Circle and play Megamorph!" Yami Sonomi shouts. The soldier was now trapped inside a hexing circle and Mystical Sand gained 500 points in both attack and defense. (AN: I'm quite aware the card doesn't really work that way in the game, but like I said earlier, I'm going off the YGO GBC game, Dark Duel Stories. Just bear with me, k?) "Mystical Sand, attack Black Luster Soldier!" The witch casts a spell towards the helpless swordsman when . . .  
  
"Not so fast. Millennium Shield, block the attack! And I play Harpie's Feather Duster, which removes all trap cards in play!" The attack was blocked and the soldier was freed.  
  
"Hehe, now you're finished," Yami confidently says, pulling two cards out of his deck. "First, I activate Brain Control and take over your Millennium Shield! Now, I activate Black Illusion Ritual and sacrifice your shield and my Black Magician to summon the Chaos Mage (Divine, 2800/2600 = 3640/3380)! And since this is the Shadow Realm, he gets a 30% field power bonus . . . it counts as the Dark field! Chaos Mage, attack the Black Luster Soldier!" The mage raises his staff and attacks the other monster, causing it to lay defeated on the ground.  
  
"Now, as per our agreement, return the two lights to us!" Yami Sonomi shouts.  
  
"Hehe . . . we said we'd return them, but we never agreed on when," the second says, walking over to the hikari. "Therefore, it's still within the rules to do this." He grabs both Yuugi and Sonomi and vanishes; before the two yamis could react, the other had vanished as well.  
  
"Kuso!" Yami curses as the Shadow Realm dissipated.  
  
"Lose, did you?" Yami Bakura sneers as he approaches. Even though he had long promised Ryou he would not hurt the Pharaoh and his friends, it did not mean he could not annoy the Pharaoh with his sneering.  
  
"Shut up, tomb robber!" Yami replies, furious with himself. 'How could I have missed that technicality? Now Yuugi and Sonomi are in the enemy's hands . . . and we still have no idea who the enemy _is_!'  
  
Elsewhere in the shadows, another person was watching through the eyes of the two lackeys. "Yes, Pharaoh, be angry with yourself . . . you shall fail everyone you know. And as for that bitch . . . she'll be useful yet . . . she helped me once without knowing it . . . and she'll do it again." He looks down at the unconscious girl he carried. "But first . . . I think I'll put her to good use . . ." The girl stirs, her shoulder-length brown hair shifting as she turns into the person's warmth. "Yes, Pharaoh . . . I _will_ have my revenge."  
  
~To be continued . . . ~  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Okay, bonus points to anyone who can figure out who's the mystery person! That last paragraph should've been more than enough to let you know!  
  
Hiei: Took you long enough to get this chapter out.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Oh, shut up! I had a massive Writer's Block from hell, all right?! As a matter of fact, it's still there. And you better stay quiet unless you want me to kill you off!  
  
Kurama: Good thing I'm on her good side . . .  
  
Yami: I'd _never_ make such a stupid mistake. Like I'd lose my aibou to some lackey from some unknown person!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: That's what they all say, until they make said mistake.  
  
Yuugi and Sonomi: Waaa! I got kidnapped! Don't kill me off!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: So, review, peoples! If you want to know their fate, review! Flames will be accepted; I mean, hey, if you don't like this fic 'n you wanna tell me, so be it! I can't stop you . . . besides, I gotta have something to cook my canned soup and ramen over, don't I? (^_~) 


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

Kurama no Miko2003: Okay, minna! I'm back! And, as you can tell, since Chapter 7 got posted, my Writer's Block from hell's gone. *looks at humongous gray cube labeled as "Writer's Block"* Okay, maybe not. But it's losing its effects on me! So, I'm back, more or less! But updates will be iffy! It all depends on how much homework I get bogged down with! After all, I'm in college, and these grades _matter_. So, Kaze no Uta, the disclaimer, if you please!  
  
Kaze no Uta: Kurama no Miko2003 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She never did, nor will she ever. So, lawsuit happy lawyers, stay away! Stay very, very, very far away! You can't sue her!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Thank you. *hands Kaze no Uta a _big_ cup of cappuccino* And I hope everyone's enjoying the fic! And I'm changing the whole bit with not having the God Cards in. They're going to be in; Yami will have Osiris (aka Slifer), Kaiba will have Obelisk, and Malik will have Ra.  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Revelations  
  
"Damn it!" Yami shouts for what must have been the millionth time that day. "I should have seen the loop! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn . . ." A sob forces its way out of his body, the emotional wall he built up finally shattering. Dropping to his knees, he begins to angrily punch the floor of the living room of the Kame Game Shop. Yami Sonomi instantly kneels down next to Yami, hoping to console him while trying to hide her own tears.  
  
"Daijoubu, Yami. We'll get them back, don't worry. And whoever took them will pay," she darkly finishes, eyes flashing pure, unrestrained anger. Her aura flared for a moment before she controlled her anger.  
  
"Un," Sonomi groaned as she came to. "Where am I?" She looks around. The last thing she remembered was the entire House of Mirrors darkening around her. "Yuugi-kun!" she shouts, yet upon scanning the room, no tri-color haired boy was present. In an instant, the lights suddenly turned on, their brightness forcing Sonomi to shield her eyes. "Who- who's there?!"  
  
"Ah . . . Sonomi, I never thought you'd forget me so soon," the voice replies.  
  
"So . . . soon?" she asks, curious.  
  
"You mean you don't remember me, my dear? It's your beloved high priest, Seto," he says, walking into the light.  
  
"Kaiba-kun!" Sonomi exclaims. "But wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's High Priest Seto-sama to you!" he spits back at her. She suddenly notices a golden object in his hand.  
  
"The Millennium Rod . . . how did you get it?" she replies. 'I thought Malik had it!' "You're wondering how I got this, right?" Kaiba asks. "It was quite simple, really. All I had to do was to pretend I wanted to be friends with that Egyptian freak and then steal the rod from under his nose. That yami of his proved to be a bit of a problem, but that was easily fixed. Yes, this little rod packs quite a punch, as I'm sure you'll find out soon . . . quite soon, as a matter of fact," he sinisterly finishes.  
  
'No! He's going to use it on me! What did Neechan say about the rod? Oh yeah, it can control minds!' In an instant Sonomi knew what was going to happen and mentally cried out for her yami. / Neechan! Neechan! Help me! Help- /  
  
"It's no use trying to reach your other half, my dear. For, you see, I've blocked this room using Shadow Magic. There's no help, you're just trapped here, all alone," he finishes, enjoying the panic and fear that worked its way onto Sonomi's face.  
  
"Yami-sama, I think something's wrong," Yami Sonomi suddenly says. "I- I just tried mentally contacting Mi-chan . . . and . . . and her end's blocked. And it doesn't feel like she's blocking me either . . . it feels like someone else is." Yami stopped his rage and processes what Yami Sonomi just said.  
  
"This only means one thing: whoever has Yuugi and Sonomi has a Millennium Item." At that instant a loud bang resounded from the door, followed by loud cursing in ancient Egyptian. It was Yami Malik.  
  
"Yami Malik! What are you doing here?!" Yami Sonomi exclaims. She suddenly sees Malik slumped on his yami's shoulder. "What happened to Malik?"  
  
"Kaiba; a few weeks ago he started to befriend us. We thought that it was okay, but earlier today, he came by and attacked us both and stole the Millennium Rod. I tried stopping him with my Shadow powers, but he . . . he managed to unlock the true powers of the Rod, something that neither Malik nor I have been able to do!" Yami Malik says, carrying his beloved hikari over to the sofa. "Malik tried to fight him for it, but Kaiba got him with Shadow Magic . . . perhaps I should say Priest Seto."  
  
"P-Priest Seto?!" both Yami and Yami Sonomi exclaim.  
  
"No wonder why he went after our hikari," Yami Sonomi says, realization hitting her. "He's out for revenge . . . Seto _Kaiba_ may not want revenge, but _Priest_ Seto will. And I know that accursed Priest has more than enough power to take over any body by force, especially if it happens to be his light half. But wait . . . I thought _you_ were the spirit of the Rod, Yami Malik."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just a part of this beautiful one that was formed from his anger and pain . . . When I lay my hands on that fucking priest again, he'll pay! No one hurts my Malik and gets away with it!" he replies, clenching his fist for effect. His eyes glow a deadly crimson as he did so, giving him the look of someone born of pure evil.  
  
"Shut up. You should be glad you're not tied to the Rod," Yami Bakura starts. "Otherwise, I'd kill you." The room falls silent, Yami Malik not having a response for what Yami Bakura said. Just then, the phone rings; Yami gets up and answers it, pretending to be Yuugi.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Yami says, holding the receiver to his ear. "Hai, Masaki- san?" He pauses as Anzu's mother says something. "Anzu? Iie . . . I haven't seen her since she decided to go home early from the amusement park." He pauses again. "You mean she never made it home?" At that, everyone in the living room turn to look at Yami, attentive. "Hai, we'll start looking for her right now. Don't worry, Masaki-san. We'll do our best to find her!" At that, Yami replaces the receiver and walks back over to Yami Sonomi.  
  
"That was Anzu's mother, wasn't it?" Ryou asks, breaking the silence. Yami looks up at him, surprised that Yami Bakura had not insulted his light for speaking out of turn.  
  
"Hai, Anzu . . . Anzu never returned home this afternoon," Yami says. 'It's all my fault! I rejected her . . . I left her to walk home alone in that state . . .'  
  
"Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Let's go start looking for her!" Jounouchi says, optimistic.  
  
"But it's been hours since we last saw her; she could be _anywhere_!" Honda replies. "We wouldn't even know _where_ to start looking!"  
  
"Wh-what if Kaiba got her?" Yami asks, saying the one thought that everyone had subconsciously thought of. Everyone just turns to look at him, hoping it was not true. "It'd only make sense . . . considering why she left."  
  
"She left because she said she wasn't feeling well!" Jounouchi replies. "Not for some other reason."  
  
"Actually, there was a second reason why she left," Yami Sonomi starts. Everyone looks at her, stunned. "Isn't that right, Yami-sama?"  
  
"H-hai . . . Anzu . . . she . . . confessed that she had feelings for me . . . I turned her down, and then she left. That's why she said she was leaving," Yami quietly says. At that, Yami Bakura nudges Yami Malik.  
  
"What was that for?" Yami Malik demands.  
  
"Pay up; you lost the bet. You said that the bitchy speaker had a thing for the Pharaoh's brat. I was right; she wanted the Pharaoh himself!" Yami Bakura lets out a triumphant cackle. Yami Malik mumbles something unprintable and hands Yami Bakura a fifty-dollar bill. Yami's eyes widen.  
  
"You two bet _that_ much?! Why, I outta send you both to pay Anubis a visit for that!" Yami shouts, blushing.  
  
"Really? You'd have to challenge us both to a Yami no Game first, baka Pharaoh," Yami Bakura replies, smirking at Yami's blush.  
  
"Guys, I hate to ruin your argument, but what about Anzu?" Jounouchi says.  
  
"Let's go back to the amusement park. We'll split up and look for her there, and then we'll start looking at the other places she likes to visit," Ryou suggests.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure it's that damn Priest," Yami replies. "In the state she was when she decided to leave, it'd be all too easy for Seto to kidnap Anzu." At that precise moment, the phone rang again; Yami answers it.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hello, Pharaoh. Remember me?" a cold voice replies. Yami could only stand in silence; his worst fear was confirmed. "I take your silence as a yes. I have the girl, and yours and that bitch's hikari. If you want them back, give me the rest of the Millennium Items." The once-holy man hangs up; only to leave Yami in a pool of self hatred. 'If only I'd known . . . if only I'd killed him earlier . . . if only-'  
  
"It was him, wasn't it, Yami-sama?" Yami Sonomi asks, half fearful, half angry. Millennia of darkness and solitude could not erase what he had done to her; the simple fact that her light would be facing him did not sit well with her.  
  
"H-hai . . . he says he wants the Millennium Items in exchange for Anzu, Yuugi, and Sonomi."  
  
"That bastard!" Yami Sonomi curses. "When I lay my hands on him, I'll send him straight to Anubis! We'll see what the feather makes of him!" Her aura flares in response to her anger. (AN: This is a reference to the fact that a person's heart is weighed against a feather before entering the afterlife. If the person lies or is deceitful, the person's heart will weigh more than a feather; such people are devoured by a chimera named Ammit and never enter the afterlife. Those who pass, obviously, do.)  
  
"Calm down; we won't get anything done just by randomly lashing out at him!" Malik suddenly says, shocking everyone. "Don't forget he has the Rod now; he can force any of us to do anything! The simple fact that the spirit is unleashed only means that he can use the Rod's powers to an even greater extent! What I was able to do with it would look like child's play!" Just then, the shop's bells rang; Sugoroku said something inaudible, which was then followed by a female voice. A few moments later, Sugoroku enters the living room, oblivious to the ongoing discussion, followed by none other than Isis.  
  
"Neesan!" Malik exclaims, surprised to see Isis.  
  
"Oh, she is your sister? Well, I must go back to tending the shop; I'll be downstairs if you need anything."  
  
"I saw what happened; there isn't much we can do at this point. All I can say is that the Millennium Rod must have called out to its original possessor . . . why is beyond me; the Tauk has not given any clues as to why," she begins. "What I have done, though, is to check if Shaadi knows anything. He told me he would contact me later if he found out anything. As of yet, all we know is that Kaiba Seto is indeed the reincarnation of Priest Seto of the past; but I'm pretty sure we can count that as common knowledge at this point."  
  
"There's a spirit in that Rod, am I right?" Yami says, not even waiting for Isis to get to that point.  
  
"Yes, there is. It's none other than Priest Seto's spirit. Unless if I'm very much mistaken, he's very much out for revenge. I was at the museum when Kaiba attacked my brother, so I don't know the details. Malik, if you mind?"  
  
"Not at all; it all started several weeks ago. He suddenly starts being all _nice_ to me; says he wants to be my friend," Malik starts. "Then, earlier this afternoon, he stops by, saying he wanted to duel me for fun, since he never got to during Battle City. So we start dueling, right? Just as I was about to begin my first turn, he tells me he wants to use the restroom, and the minute after I tell him, he covers my nose with some handkerchief soaked with something or other and I was out until I woke up here. I think my yami may know the rest. Oh yeah, and can someone give me an aspirin? Whatever that shit was, I've got a splitting headache from the seventh level of hell." Yami walks to the bathroom and returns with an aspirin and a glass of water. "Thank you." Malik pops the white pill in his mouth and downs the entire glass of water.  
  
"Yes, now, my part of the story. I was upstairs reading a book on ancient Egypt when Kaiba suddenly burst into the room. I had put the Rod on the desk off to the side, and I was about to ask him what he wanted when he suddenly makes a mad dash for the Rod. I tried to stop him, but he was faster. The Rod instantaneously responded to Kaiba when he touched it. The transformation was immediate; Priest Seto was suddenly in control. He says something about thanking me for keeping his Rod in such good condition and then tries to leave. I naturally got in between him and the door; big mistake. He just used Shadow Magic on me and blasted me straight through the door of the room across the hall." Everyone was stunned into silence; it was common knowledge that Yami Malik was a powerful Shadow Magician. He was at least as good as Shaadi, which meant he was even more powerful than Yami Bakura. "He just walks out without as much as a second thought."  
  
"I'm not handing over the Ring," Yami Bakura simply states.  
  
"But we don't have much of a choice here; he's even better than Shaadi, which means only Yami stands a chance against him in a one-on-one fight," Isis quietly replies, trying to hide her fear. "Yami Sonomi may stand a chance as well, but given her past with him, I don't know . . ."  
  
"Damn it! Fuck it all!" Yami suddenly yells. "I should have killed that bastard Priest back then! Fuck it . . . Fuck it all . . ." He breaks down into frustrated sobs again, frustrated at himself in the past and present. Yami Sonomi rushes over to him, cradling the once Pharaoh in her arms. She, too, was angry at herself for not seeing the loophole within the conditions of the duel, but with Yami falling apart, there was no way she would as well. One of them needed to be strong, and since it was not Yami at the moment, she was the only other.  
  
"Shhhhhh . . . it's alright Yami. We'll get them back, I swear. That priest won't be keeping them forever," she says, hoping to sooth Yami with her words. "What can we do, Isis?"  
  
"At this point, we should put all Item holders under protection, especially Bakura. The tomb robber has a history with the priest. Seto didn't specify the details of the exchange, so he may choose to take the Ring first himself. Seeing how easily he blasted Yami Malik, Yami Bakura would be an easy target for him," Isis replies, knowing that Yami Bakura would not like her response.  
  
"Indeed," Shaadi says, appearing from the floor. Everyone lets out a shout of surprise; none of them expected Shaadi to just appear from the floor!  
  
"It is most important the Ring remain safe for the being. If he possesses both the Ring and the Rod, his power would be unmentionable. No one would be able to oppose him; he would simply transfer his opponent's soul into something else. Yes, the Ring must remain safe. As for the Puzzle, he must not have it. The Pharaoh's powers reside within it; if the priest acquires that as well, the results would be just as disastrous, if not more so. The priest has become strong over these past millennia; he will not be easy to defeat."  
  
"Is there anyway we can defeat him?" Yami Sonomi hesitantly asks. Shaadi suddenly turns to look at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks. "And what is that hanging around you neck?"  
  
"It is the eighth Millennium Item, the Millennium Heart."  
  
"The Rogue Item, I see . . . the one that was never mentioned in history," Shaadi says. "You were the creator of the item as well, were you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I put my spirit within to ensure . . ." before she could finish, Shaadi put up a finger to silence her.  
  
"There is no need for that. I know more than you think about the past." He pauses for a moment, and then continues, "We must first make sure the Ring's hikari is kept safe; we shall worry about the captive hikari later."  
  
"No, we will get Yuugi and Sonomi out, now!" Yami exclaims, causing everyone to stare at him. "Don't you get it? The sooner we can get those two out, the less leverage that damn Priest has against us! That Priest has more than a few mind games he can play on Sonomi and Yuugi!"  
  
"You are not thinking rationally, Pharaoh. Wait and see. For now, I shall weave an enchantment on the Ring's hikari."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Okay, guys, you know what to do! Review!  
  
Yuugi: Please! I don't wanna be stuck with Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Hey, don't blame me, blame my yami!  
  
Priest Seto: Hehehe! Revenge shall be mine! Muahahahahahahahaha- *hack* *cough cough* Gotta do something about that cough . . .  
  
Sonomi: Oh, shut up! You're annoying us!  
  
Yami: Aibou! You're still alive!  
  
Yuugi: Yami! *huggles Yami* It takes more than the Shadow Realm to kill me!  
  
Yami: *huggles back* Yay!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Not to wreck the happy moment, but you _do_ realize I'll be splitting you guys up again once I get back to this, right?  
  
Yami and Yuugi: No! *cling to each other*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Awwwwww . . . kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *plugs ears*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Don't worry about it like I have the heart to kill off you two.  
  
Sakura (from my YYH fanfic continuum): Yes, but you had the heart to kill me!  
  
Kurama: Yeah!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Are you two going to try and pick a fight with me? You _do_ realize that I'm a fanfic authoress, right?  
  
Kurama and Sakura: *nonchalantly* So?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Ever heard of "authoress' powers"?  
  
Sakura: *nonchalantly* And?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: What I write, goes. I'd be careful if I were you two . . . After all I can make character death seem like _nothing_.  
  
Sakura: As if!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: *scribbles something*  
  
Sakura: *suddenly stuck in a pool of jello* Hey!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Let _that_ be your punishment! 


	10. Chapter 9: Controlled

Kurama no Miko2003: Hello again peoples! If you're reading this chapter, I thank you for sticking with fic for so long! Now, if only some of you just tell me what you think of this fic, I'd be really pleased! If you're on fanfiction.net, just hit the go button at the end of this chapter to review! Or, if you're on MediaMiner.org, just hit "Write Review" at the bottom of the page and write me a review! Kaze no Uta, if you please!  
  
Kaze no Uta: Kurama no Miko2003 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor will she ever.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: *hands Kaze no Uta a big cup of cappuccino* Here you go. Cappuccino for you.  
  
Kaze no Uta: *sips cappuccino* Yum!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Without further ado, here's Chapter 9 of Kokoro no Maho: Magic of the Heart!  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Controlled  
  
"You still haven't changed . . . not since the last time we met. Always worried about the Pharaoh . . ." Priest Seto pauses for effect. "And just as easily manipulated . . . if not easier than before."  
  
'He thinks I'm Nee-chan! And speaking of pharaohs, where's Yuugi-kun?' "W- where's Yuugi-kun? What'd you do to him?"  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about him . . . I've properly taken care of him for what he did in the past . . ." Unbeknownst to Sonomi, the eye on the Millennium Rod behind Priest Seto's back started to glow. "After all, he kept you from me . . . he made you believe you loved me . . ."  
  
"Yes . . . he . . . did," Sonomi slowly agrees. A part of her told her he was lying, but the stronger part of her wholeheartedly agreed with the Priest. She did not know why, but somehow, she had the urge to hang onto every word the ancient priest said as truth, the absolute truth.  
  
'Good . . . the Rod's working . . . soon, she'll be mine . . . mine to control! And then my revenge shall be complete!' "I'm sorry, my dear, but I must be going. There are other things I need to tend to, but if you go through those doors, you'll find your room, fully furnished to your liking. Think of it as my gift to you for returning to me. I've waited plenty long. And don't worry about the girl in there; she's your servant from now on."  
  
Sonomi smiles, "Thank you, Seto-sama. I'm so happy I'm back with you." She walks up to him and leans up to kiss his cheek. "I've missed you," she whispers as she walks away.  
  
'Good, one down, one more to go.'  
  
A jolt suddenly goes through Yami Sonomi's body. 'Mi-chan . . .' "Something's wrong. I know it. Something doesn't feel right . . ." At that moment, the Heart suddenly started to glow, then fade just as quickly. "The Heart . . . Mi-chan's in trouble. But if the Heart is glowing, then someone's tampering with her true feelings . . ." She pauses as realization sinks in. "No . . . he wouldn't!" She suddenly turns her head to look at Yami Malik, her hair flying behind her in a cascade of midnight black silk as she did so. "Just how much _could_ you and your hikari do with the Millennium Rod?"  
  
"Plenty," Yami Malik replies. "Yami knows. Why?"  
  
"It may have something to do with the strange feeling I got just now."  
  
"Mind control, complete control over the victim's actions, why?"  
  
"Could you also have control over what a person believes?"  
  
Shaadi suddenly speaks, "It is supposed to be one of the rumored abilities of the Rod, amongst many others. But that ability has never been recorded down in history as having been used."  
  
"No, I think it has," Yami says. "I think he's used it on me before . . . back in Egypt. I remember believing everything he said with regards to Sonomi as truth, the only truth . . . no, he's tapped into that power as well."  
  
"Hello, Yuugi, or shall I say, the reborn Pharaoh?"  
  
"Kaiba-kun, when did you start believing? I thought you didn't believe in any of this," Yuugi says.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not my pathetic, disbelieving hikari."  
  
"Hikari?! But if Kaiba's the hikari then what's the item?" Yuugi exclaims.  
  
"Recognize this?" Priest Seto takes out the Millennium Rod and shows it to Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes widen even larger than usual, quite a feat considering Yuugi's eyes were already half the size of his face.  
  
"Y-you're Priest Seto, then, aren't you?" Yuugi asks, "But how's that possible? I thought Yami Malik was the spirit of the Rod!"  
  
"You're just as stupid as the Pharaoh; not surprising, considering the fact you're his reincarnation," the priest pauses, as though evaluating Yuugi. "Yami Malik is hardly the spirit of the Millennium Rod; he's no more than a creation of Malik's mind. No, I was the one sealed within it. But enough about me; let's talk about you. Tell me, Yuugi, how do you feel about Yami Sonomi taking the Pharaoh away from you?"  
  
"I'm happy for Yami! He's suffered enough guilt; he should be happy with her!"  
  
"Are you sure about that? He doesn't even have memories of her; why should he care for her?"  
  
"_All_ of his memories were taken away from him when he was sealed within the puzzle! The simple fact that he recognized Sonomi is enough to show that he cares!" Yuugi replies.  
  
"But don't you think he should spend more time with her? I mean, didn't he _abandon_ you for her at the amusement park?"  
  
"No! That wasn't what happened at all! I voluntarily went with Sonomi so our yamis could have some time together!"  
  
"But don't you find it strange why he didn't come to save you? I mean, I was the one who defeated those two men, not Yami."  
  
"N-nani?" Yuugi slowly replies. "No, you're wrong! Yami came to save me, he must've! He was in the House of Mirrors with us!"  
  
"Poor, poor Yuugi; you've been misled. Here, let me show you what _really_ happened." The Rod suddenly glows as a flood of images enter Yuugi's mind.  
  
~ Start Images ~  
  
"Yuugi's worthless; I only needed him as a host earlier, but now that I've got my own body, there really isn't any real reason I need him anymore. Sonomi, come here; we don't need our hikari." Yami was standing right in front of Yuugi and Sonomi, with Yami Sonomi to his right. "Sorry, you two, but we don't need our hikari anymore. Kill them if you want." Yami walks off with Yami Sonomi clinging to his left arm.  
  
"Yami-sama, you're right. Let's just leave them here in the Shadow Realm; they can die here without a trace. Between the two of us, we should be able to figure out a way to erase everyone's memories of these two."  
  
"Indeed, now what do you say we go and have some fun over here?" Yami asks, indicating to a door nearby.  
  
"Why, Yami-sama! I never thought you'd ask!" she says, hungrily kissing Yami.  
  
~ End Images ~  
  
"S-sonna . . ." Yuugi starts. "Yami would never do anything like this! Never!"  
  
"That's what you believe, Yuugi, but Yami didn't care. See? He was more interested in Yami Sonomi to care that you were in trouble. No, I was the one who got you out of the Shadow Realm." A soft glow emitted from the eye on the Rod, but was unnoticed by Yuugi, who was now fully concentrated on Priest Seto's words.  
  
"Y-you're right. Yami _has_ betrayed me for that bitch. Yami, how could you?!" Tears began to pour down Yuugi's angelic face.  
  
"It's alright, Yuugi," Priest Seto says, holding the small hikari close. "I'll give you the power to exact your revenge upon Yami. I'll help you. You have powers, powers that he did not want you trained in. I will. I will help you be strong enough to take down Yami so you can be free from him forever! Do you like that idea, Yuugi?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm a fool for not believing you sooner," Yuugi replies, drying his tears. "I will start by not crying anymore, Seto-sama."  
  
"That's a good start, Yuugi. Now, go through those double doors and you'll find the other hikari, Sonomi. She's also been betrayed by her yami, Yami Sonomi. Be kind to her, for she is still delicate from it all, understand?"  
  
"Yes, Seto-sama, I understand."  
  
"Good, now go." Priest Seto stands up, an evil grin twisted on his face as he watched Yuugi walk into the other room. 'Good, with these two under my control, nothing can get in my way. Yami, your days are numbered.'  
  
"Augh!" Yami exclaims as a bolt of pain lanced through his heart.  
  
"Y-Yami-sama, what's wrong?" Yami Sonomi exclaims, concerned.  
  
"I don't know . . . my heart . . . it feels like half of it is missing . . ."  
  
"Malik, is it-?"  
  
"I'm afraid so; the true power of the Millennium Rod's being unleashed at Yuugi and Sonomi," Malik replies, worry etched on his darkly elegant features.  
  
"Well, then, what are we hanging around here for?!" Jounouchi suddenly says, surprising everyone present. "Let's go get them back!"  
  
"It would be rather foolish of us to rush into things, Jounouchi!" Isis says. "Whatever is happening is a deviation from the flow of time! The Millennium Tauk cannot even predict Priest Seto's actions! We should _at least_ come up with a plan of some sort before we rush in like a bunch of fools!"  
  
"Oh, that's true. You do have a point, Isis."  
  
"For starters, we need to find a place to hide the Millennium Ring. We cannot let it fall into Priest Seto's hands."  
  
"Yes, but what about the hikari?" Yami Bakura asks. "We cannot bring both Ryou and Malik along; it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Yami Bakura! You know as well as I do that I'm good with a knife!"  
  
"Yes, but who's going to protect Ryou? Besides, neither one of you have access to Shadow Magic; no doubt that's the only thing that this fight will rely on."  
  
"Yami Bakura is right, little brother," Isis replies. "Shaadi will take you, Ryou, Honda, and Jounouchi to a safe house while the rest of us go to free Anzu, Yuugi and Sonomi."  
  
"Why can't we go?!" Honda and Jounouchi simultaneously shout.  
  
"Because you cannot use Shadow Magic either; we cannot afford to let you get hurt because of this obvious fact. Now go! If needed be, you can at least keep the Priest's lackeys away from you; fight back until we return."  
  
"Do we know where the Priest is?" Yami Sonomi asks.  
  
"Yes, he's at the Kaiba residence . . . that's where he called from," Yami darkly replies. 'This time, Priest Seto, you've pushed it too far. You'll pay for that.'  
  
~ To be Continued ~  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Yay! Another chapter done! Well, minna-san? What do you think? Let me know in a review, k?  
  
Yami: What's up with that vision you had Yuugi see? That was so mean!  
  
Yami Sonomi: I know! Like I would ditch Mi-chan when she's in trouble!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Plot advancement, Yami, plot advancement. Besides, it makes for a much more interesting final battle later on. ^_^  
  
Yami: Still, you're putting strain on the relationship between me and my aibou!  
  
Yami Sonomi: *nod* *nod*  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Oh, c'mon, you two! You know things will turn out just fine in the end!  
  
Hiei: What, you're not killing anyone off? That's a new one. You seem to have no regrets about killing us off.  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Oh, give me a break, will ya?  
  
Yami: Killing us off?! You're not going to kill my aibou, are you?  
  
Kurama no Mik2003: Maybe . . . maybe not. I don't know yet. I still haven't figured out how I want to end this yet. So, if I were you, I'd start cooperating.  
  
Yami: Why? I'm a Pharaoh. I command you to not kill any of us off!  
  
Rest of YGO cast: Yay!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Sorry, Yami, but Pharaohs have no power these days . . . and you're talking to a fanfic authoress. Not a smart thing to do!  
  
Kurama: Indeed. You're not safe, not even if you're a favorite!  
  
Ryou: But I'm happy! *cuddles Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: *cuddles Ryou back* ^________^  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: See? They're happy. And I'd start behaving if I was you, Yami, or _you_ might be the one who I torture next.  
  
Yami: Like you're not torturing me now?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Oh no, this is nothing. I could make it worse . . . much, much worse, right, Kurama-sama?  
  
Kurama: Quite true. *next comment censored for giving away Chapter 6 of Kurama no Kanojo* Hey!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: What? I'm not about to let you give away the plot! Let the readers read it! I hope you had fun reading this chapter, peoples! See ya next time! Ja ne! *everyone waves* 


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue Mission Begin!

Disclaimer: Bah! Why am I even bothering to rewrite the disclaimer? Check previous chapters for the damn disclaimer!  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: Thank you to everyone who waited for this chapter! And so, without further ado, here's it is, the long awaited Chapter 10 of Kokoro no Maho ~ Magic of the Heart!  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Rescue Mission . . . Begin!  
  
"So, here we are," Yami says, standing between Isis and Yami Sonomi. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, I _will_ make that Osiris-forsaken priest pay for _everything_ he did . . . present and past," Yami Sonomi darkly replies. It was clear she was extremely angry and agitated; her dark aura was dancing around her, as if enveloping her within a dark flame.  
  
"Let's try to sneak in from the back; the front's too heavily guarded," Yami Bakura replies. "Where's Shaadi?"  
  
"He's still off hiding the Millennium Ring," Isis replies. "He should be here soon."  
  
"I can feel her . . . her aura . . . and the Pharaoh's as well," Priest Seto mutters as he walks towards Yuugi and Sonomi's rooms. "But first . . . let's take care of that hikari of mine . . . convince him to help me wear them down as well . . ."  
  
"We have spotted the Millennium Ankh holder, Shaadi, My Lord," a servant says, bowing at Priest Seto's feet.  
  
"Is the Ring with him, as we anticipated?"  
  
"Yes, shall I send our men after him?"  
  
"Send our best, and make sure they're aware of what Shaadi can do with his item," Priest Seto replies, "We don't want any unnecessary mind control occurring, now do we?"  
  
"No, My Lord; I will do as you asked," the servant says, disappearing.  
  
'Now, onto fully convincing my hikari to help me . . .' Priest Seto suddenly stops at an office. "Hikari . . ."  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba snaps.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such rude manners," Priest Seto taunts. "I was hoping you'd help me with a little problem."  
  
"No; can't you see I have a company to run?" Kaiba replies, eyes never flashing towards his yami. "Besides, for all I know, you're a stalker."  
  
"Now, now, now, that's not very kind of you, now is it, hikari?" Priest Seto says, walking behind Kaiba. "You help me do this, and I'll make sure that Kaiba Corp. will never go bankrupt. And haven't you realized that it's been awfully . . . quiet lately?" The former priest looks curiously at the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Yes . . . " Kaiba begins to answer. 'No, he couldn't . . .' "Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"Caught on, have you? All you've got to do is help me defeat our group of visitors . . . Yami, Yami Sonomi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, and Isis."  
  
"Defeat them in a duel and I will release your little brother," Priest Seto hisses. "And don't forget, with the security system within this house that you yourself have set up, I can monitor your every move. Fail me or defect over to their side, and I will ensure you that you will _never_ see that pesky brat of a little brother alive . . . ever."  
  
"Why, you!" Kaiba angrily jumps from his seat in a futile attempt to defeat the priest. All the holy man did was to pull out the dagger within the Millennium Rod and held it up against Kaiba's throat and leaned into Kaiba's neck.  
  
"Try another stunt like that and I'll torture Mokuba before I kill him before your very eyes," the Priest whispers in Kaiba's ear. "Of course, it'd be a pity to separate you two . . . so I'll send you with him . . . with the proper farewell, of course." He seductively licks the left side of Kaiba's neck. "There's nothing like shattering a pure soul before killing them . . ."  
  
"You're sick," Kaiba says before heading to his room to get his Duel Disk and Deck.  
  
"All it takes is just the proper motivation," Priest Seto says as he left the room as well, heading further down the hall.  
  
"I hope Yami Bakura and the others can save Anzu, Yuugi, and Sonomi," Ryou says, pacing around the small room. The four of them were taken to the Ishtar apartment, which was quickly Shadow Magic-proofed.  
  
"And they all better come back to us alive," Malik says, unsheathing the knife his yami gave him before he left.  
  
"I only wish I could be there to see Yami beat that priest," Jounouchi says, lounging on the couch.  
  
"So, what shall we do in the meantime?" Honda asks. "We need to do something to make time go by faster."  
  
"How about a quick game of Duel Monsters for fun?" Jounouchi suggests. Everyone face falls . . . at a time when the others were going to (most likely) have to duel opponents to win, it most certainly would _not_ help pass time!  
  
"Is that all you _ever_ think about?" Malik asks.  
  
"Well, now's a time as good as any to improve my game!" Jounouchi exclaims as his stomach growled. "What? It's not my fault I eat a lot!" The other three only sweatdrop at the comment.  
  
"Where _is_ Shaadi?" Yami Bakura asks, impatient.  
  
"Indeed, where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Yami Malik says, agreeing.  
  
"We're not waiting for him any longer," Yami says, impatient. "The longer we leave Sonomi and Yuugi with that priest, the worse the damage will be. Isis, stay here and wait for Shaadi. The rest of us are going in."  
  
"Let me lead the way," Yami Bakura says. "His security system can't _possibly_ be any better than the tombs."  
  
Priest Seto silently opened the door; Yuugi and Sonomi were in the middle of a friendly duel . . . one where the monsters hovered above the cards. (AN: It's like the first duel Yami and Kaiba have in Vol. 2 of the manga.) "Yuugi, Sonomi, your yamis have come for you. The time for your revenge has arrived."  
  
"Yes, Seto-sama. Thank you for honing our skills; we shall repay you by laying our yamis' bodies at your feet," both Yuugi and Sonomi simultaneously reply.  
  
"Not yet, this is not your first mission. Your first mission, which shouldn't take you too long, is to go to the Ishtar apartment and bring all your friends with you. You will save them from the evil that has swallowed up your yamis."  
  
"Yes, Seto-sama, we shall do as you asked. We shall return shortly." The pair bows before creating a white portal and walking through it.  
  
'Ah yes, you won't see this one coming, Yami. The day your hikari becomes your weakness has arrived.'  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: I know it's short, but I'm not completely sure where I want to go with this anymore! I need you guys to give me a few ideas!  
  
Yami: Is this the beginning of yet _another_ episode of Writer's Block?  
  
Kurama no Miko2003: As much as I hate to say it . . . maybe!  
  
Yami: Please review! She needs ideas! Badly! Don't leave me hanging here! 


End file.
